Voltron: Global Military Intellegence and Counter-Terrorisim Unit
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Major Allura Brooks and returning operative, Commander Takashi Shirogane leads team of elite cover military intelligence as they're on worldwide manhunt to unknown terrorist groups and stop their attacks. Modern Counter-Terrorist Unit AU and this story contains references, violence, blood and gore and sexual themes
1. Prologue

_In July 7th, 2005, I was there when the bombing happened. I was there with my parents. My parents were both killed in the bombing at King's Cross St. Pancras tube station. I was 19 when it happened. I haven't had a good relationship with my parents but...I wanted revenge on the bastards who are doing terrorism...which is why I dropped out of college and joined British Army and in 2009. I have done many field operations taking down terrorist from different nations...but it was still rising everyday. When I was still working for military intelligence, I was recruited to a covert counter-terrorist unit where our mission is to make sure that something like 9/11 or the 7 July 2005 London bombings will never happen again. We've recruit soldiers from different nations who are specialized in responding to terrorist activity. Some are from special operations. There is a team lead who are the best in keeping our nation safe from terrorism. Despite their demons they face and them not wanting to work together, they are the best there is. I am Major Allura Brooks...and this is Voltron._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys whiskey here. I must inform you that it will take a while to do more chapters of this. I'm still trying to finish up other fanfics and trying to get started on my actual stories and my anime projects. Also this story is basically like Strike Back. I hope you will enjoy it and if you want to check on the fanarts either check them out on my tumblr or deviantart and my apologies for any errors on the chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. Voltron

**01/23/2018**

 **1139 Hours**

 **Karachi, Pakistan**

In the city of Karachi while on a beautiful morning, there is a Pakistani man with a shaggy beard wearing a Khyber Pakhtunkhwa with a pakol on his head walking through the crowded streets. He nervously looked around to make sure that he's not being followed. He then came up to a green car and gets into the passenger seat where there is a woman is sitting in the driver seat. She is wearing a Shalwar Kameez with hijab only revealing her face showing she has brown skin and green eyes. When the man entered the car, he was feeling afraid of the woman.

"ٹھیک ہے _**(Well?)**_ " _The woman asked in Urdu._

The man didn't answered as he was still feeling nervous with concerns of the woman.

"خالد؟ _**(Khalid?)**_ " _The woman called out the man to get him to talk._

"دیکھو ... مجھے اپنے خاندان کو دور کرنا پڑا. _**(Look...I had to move my family away.)**_ " _Said the man named Khalid. "_ _چونکہ میں آپ کے بارے میں معلومات جمع کر رہا تھا، بہت سے لوگ میرے بارے میں بہت شبہ گزار رہے تھے_ _. _ **(A lot of people were getting very suspicious about me since I was gathering information for you.)**_ "_

"آپ اس کے بارے میں فکر کرنے کی ضرورت نہیں ہے. _**(You don't need to worry about that right now.)**_ " _Said the woman. "_ _آپ سب کو یہ کرنے کی ضرورت ہے کہ مجھے بتاؤ جو لوگ اغوا کرتے ہیں اور ان لوگوں کو عمل کرتے ہیں جو میں جانتا ہوں_ _._ _ **(All you need to do is tell me who are the ones kidnapping and executing people that I know.)**_ "

"وہ مجھے مار ڈالیں گے اور میرے خاندان کے بعد جائیں گے. _**(They will kill me and will go after my family.)**_ "

"اگر آپ جو کچھ کرتے ہیں، اور ہم آپ اور آپ کے خاندان کی حفاظت کر سکتے ہیں. _**(And we can protect you and your family if you do what I say.)**_ "

There was then a moment of silence as Khalid started to think about his current predicament. After a minute of conversation, Khalid gets out of the car and walks off. The woman then pulls out a phone and starts to text someone. Suddenly a middle eastern man, who is in his thirties, wearing also in an Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, has short hair, green eyes and a scruffy beard witnessed khalid walking off. He then received a text from his phone and starts to walk to the car where the woman is. Suddenly a van speeds out from nowhere on to the sidewalk where the man was and four men rush out of the van carrying AK rifles and wearing chest rigs and ski mask to hide their faces and started chasing the man. The man was too slow to react as he was shot in the back of his leg falling like a limp rag doll. The shot echoed around the city's buildings and the onlookers stopped to look at the scene unfolding. The woman in the car was shocked that the man that she knows was shot. The armed men grabbed a hold of the man and started dragging him into the van. He tried to fight back but couldn't and the armed men manage to get him in the van and drove off with him. The woman just couldn't believe that this happened to the man and there was nothing that she couldn't do. Nothing but look at the man's blood left on the dirty city streets from his leg.

" _Shit." The woman swore in english and even hit the wheel with her hand._

The woman hit the gas pedal and peeled out of the aria off before more masked men could come after her as well. A few moments passed and the bystanders went back to the daily activities as quickly it all happened as if nothing important happened.

* * *

 **01/24/2018**

 **1400 Hours**

 **London, England**

 **Classified Military Intelligence Headquarters**

In a control room of the headquarters building, military intelligence operatives watch the horrific footage on a big screen T.V. monitor in real time. In the footage of armed Middle Eastern men held another middle eastern man who is all bloody and bruised up. The armed me are wearing ski masks to hide their face and are carrying AK rifles. One of the armed men pulls out a pistol and aims it at the hostage and says:

"الله سب سے بڑا ہے. _**(Allah is the greatest.)**_ "

The man then executed the hostage with a bullet to the head splattering blood everywhere and the hostage dies instantly. The footage then ended but the operatives in the control room couldn't believe that this happened and disgusted.

" _Savages_ " One of the support staff operatives blurted out.

In the room is Commanding Officer Major Allura Brooks, a thirty year old African British woman with dark green eyes, brown skin and long, curly black hair which is tucked into a neat bun and is wearing a military multicam uniform along with the rest of the operatives in the Military Intelligence Headquarters. Next to her is Lieutenant Coran Smythe, a Caucasian British half irish man with black eyes, short orange hair, and a bushy orange mustache and wearing a multicam uniform.

" _This is the fifth MI6 operative killed in Pakistan and this time it's our contact." Said Allura. "Amir Tabbal was operating in Pakistan for two years and was even ex-special forces of the British SBS."_

" _This has to be ISI doing." Said Coran. "There's no bloody way in hell that they managed to find out who those operatives are...they even killed one of my friends' operatives from MI6. His operative was very deep inside Pakistan giving information about ISI and a few terrorist cells operating there."_

" _Possibly but-"_

Suddenly the tv screen change and shows images information of a middle eastern woman with long black hair, green eyes and have brown skin and wearing a suit

" _Sergeant Trigel Khan." Allura explained. "One of ours. Ex-Royal Marine Commando and has valuable information about who's really responsible for this and needs to be extracted out of the country before these hostiles get to her."_

" _We're going to need a covert extraction team to get her out...a team who can get in and get out without drawing attention to the Pakistani government and even ISI."_

" _I've recruited new lions who can do the job and I'll be leading them."_

Coran then turns to Allura with a questionable look on his face curious about her decision.

" _You sure about these Yanks?" Coran asked._

" _I'm positive." Said Allura. "I'll be joining them at the airfield and brief them on the Hercules. They should already be there."_

* * *

 **1630 Hours**

 **Suffolk, England**

 **Royal Air Force Mildenhall**

In the airfield next to a C130 is a team in civilian attire checking their gear and waiting for someone to meet with them. They are most likely the new recruits for Allura's Military Intelligence Unit. All of them seem like their still in their twenties. One is Hunk Momoa, a young Samoan American man who is taller than the rest of the recruits and muscular, has medium brown skin, black medium haircut rather short, his bangs reaching just under his eyes, while the rest of his hair barely reaches his neck and has a beard and brown eyes and is wearing a orange long sleeve shirt with a green sleeveless jacket over it, green pants and sneakers. The other is Lance Santo, a young Cuban American man who is built as a athlete, has with light brown skin, short brown hair which has two strands of hair that sprout from the top of his head, thin eyebrows, and blue eyes and even has a scar on his right eyebrow and is wearing a blue button down shirt, white cargo pants and tactical shoes, next is Katie Holt, a young Italian American woman who is a moderate height in her twenties, slightly muscular build, has short light brown hair with two strands of hair that sprout from the top of her head, one slightly longer than the other, brown eyes but also wears glasses, and fair skin and is wearing a blue jean jacket over her green shirt and blue jeans pants and sneakers. The last recruit is Keith Yeun, a young Korean American man who is built as a martial artist athlete, with pale skin, black hair with uneven-cut bangs that tend to sweep to the left of his face, length averaging just under his eyes, but framing his face slightly longer and curled at his cheekbones and the rest of his hair reaches the base of his neck, fairly thick eyebrows, and blue-gray eyes and is wearing a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

 _"So...how is it that four Americans like us are working for the Brits?" Questioned Lance._

 _"It's a Global unit." Pidge replied. "Meaning it's not just British or Americans but everybody in the task force."_

" _Still feel strange about it."_

" _You'll get used to it."_

" _Well...can we introduce ourselves or are we going to be quiet all the time. I'll start first. I'm Lance Santos, former Marine Sniper."_

Keith gives out a defeated sigh as he decided to go first.

 _"Keith Yeun...from the 75th Rangers."_

" _I'm Hunk Momoa...Rangers and EOD." Hunk introduced himself._

" _Momoa? What kind of name is that?" Lance asked._

" _It's Hawaiian. I'm half Samoan."_

" _What about you cutie? I'm guessing Air Force?" Lance asked Pidge who is busy checking her gear._

" _Just call me Pidge and I'm Army...CST." Pidge answered._

" _What that?"_

" _Cultural Support Team." Keith answered. "Most likely Rangers for women. Her job is to work with the female locals and children. Me and her served together since three years back."_

" _Huh...that's cool."_

" _Yeah but most of the women I was helping tried to kill me and my guys since they were working for Al-qaeda or Taliban." Said Pidge_

 _"Yep woman strap explosives to their children, send then in to the crowded streets and press the detonator killing their children and everyone else."_

 _"How can you reason with someone like that?" Hunk Momoa asked._

" _With a 5.56 round to the head._ " _Pidge answered._

Lance was then impressed of what military job that Pidge had and how she can take care of herself. Later a HMMWV drives up to the team and coming out from it is Allura where Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance give their full attention to her.

" _Good...all of you here and most likely introduced yourselves. My name is Major Allura Brooks and I'm you're commanding officer of Voltron. Our mission today is to retrieve our own operative from Pakistan before she'll get killed by whoever hunting her and other undercover operatives stationed there. Five MI6 operatives were murdered in Pakistan and our operative have information who are responsible for these horrific attacks and we need to extract her."_

" _And we have to get out quickly before Pakistan government knows we're there." Keith guessed._

" _Correct...even from ISI who might be behind these attacks. We get in, get Sergeant Khan and get out. This is a deniable op. Meaning no backup as no one will know that we're there rescuing our own. If the OP goes sideways, we will regroup at the United States Embassy and contact headquarters to figure out what to do."_

Allura turns to the C-130 and walks into the plane with her gear.

" _Welcome to Voltron, lions."_

* * *

 **2258 hours**

 **Karachi, Pakistan**

It is now nightfall in the city in Pakistan and about to be midnight. In a apartment building, there is Sergeant Trigel Khan who is gathering her things. She even place some files into her suitcase. She then hears a knock on the which made her pull out her Glock and aims it at the door. Khan may think that it's the same people who kidnapped and executed the MI6 agent from the other day after she met her contact.

" _أزرق_ _._ _أزرق_ _._ _ **(Blue. Blue)**_ " _Said a female voice on the other side of the door in arabic._

When Khan heard the codewords that's in Arabic, she holstered her pistol and opens the door. On the other side are Major Brooks and her team except for Hunk who is waiting in a car. Allura and her team are wearing robes with hoodies over their heads except for Allura and Pidge who are wearing hijabs over their heads and under their robes they're wearing casual civilian clothing but wearing tactical belts with pouches that holds ammo for their weapons and holsters for their pistols. Also underneath their shirts are their plate carriers. They are with modified AKMs fitted with eotech sights and suppressors and their sidearms are Glock pistols. Khan invited the team in. Allura removed her hijab as she wants to face Khan who was glad to see her.

" _Glad to see you here, ma'am." Said Sergeant Khan._

" _Glad to see that you're alive, Sergeant." Allura replied. "What can you tell us?"_

" _Ma'am...my contact told me that ISI are involved."_

" _Are these guys that good?" Keith asked._

" _Yes but...someone has been giving information to ISI for them to snatch the agents and giving them to the people they hired them to kidnap."_

Soon the sound of cars pulling up outside drew the attention of the Operators in the building. Even Hunk knew the the cars pulling up and had to ready his rifle.

" _Is that more of you guys?" Khan asked as Keith went to the window quickly, looking outside to see who had pulled up outside._

" _Shit… we're made we have to go now!" Keith said as he went to the door._

Opening the door, Keith saw two men running up the stairs with black shemagh over their heads and carrying AK rifles. Curse he raised up hid AK and open fired on the two men and killed them as a few bullets pierced into their bodies. After seeing two of their comrades dead, the rest of the attackers sprinted to the building. Keith, Lance and Pidge takes position as they were about to get into a gunfight.

" _Time to go now!" Keith yelled to which Trigel nodded as she grabbed her gear._

" _Alright. Let's get the fuck out of here." Trigel said drawing Keith's attention after grabbing her things._

As Keith turned his head to look at Trigel, an attacker threw a grenade up to their floor. As the grenade landed and rolled across the floor, the operators watched before some started rushing back into the room. Allura grabbed Khan and dragged her to the ground and into the wall, protecting her with her body, hoping her plate carrier would catch most of the fragmentation.

Outside, Hunk was taking fire as he was getting out from his SUV and had his head down to avoid the bullets flying above him. Coming outside are Lance and Pidge comes out of the building and helps Hunk get into the building providing covering fire.

" _MOMOA MOVE!" Yelled Pidge._

" _MOVING!" Yelled Hunk._

Hunk gets up and starts climbing up the stairs to get inside the room. Next was Pidge after pat Lance on the should and then rushes back to the apartment building while Lance provides covering fire. Lance was the last person outside taking on the armed men. Keith was next to the door and was providing covering fire to get his comrade in the building.

" _SANTOS MOVE!" Yelled Keith._

" _MOVING!" Lance yelled back._

Lance rushes back into the apartment building while Keith provides covering fire for him. Lance finally made it back into the building as he joins his teammates to hold off the armed men outside using his impressive marksmanship as he shot down and killed any combatant that is in his sights. More armed attackers keeps coming and soon the team are going to be surrounded and outnumbered.

" _We need a way out of here!" Yelled Lance._

" _No shit!" Pigde tells back as she ducks down and inserts a fresh magazine into her AK._

Hunk quickly thought of an idea as he quickly starts to dig into his backpack that he was able to pull out from his car and pulled out two Claymores and place them on the wall from the back of the room.

" _Yo Hunk whatcha doing?!" Lance asked as he reloads his AK._

" _Making an exit!" Hunk answered as he sets the explosives._

After arming the two claymores, Hunk stood back and pulled out a the two triggers that detonates the two explosives. When the team sees what Hunk about to do they starts to make room and cover their head so that they won't get caught in the blast as did the same to Major Brooks and Sergeant Khan.

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Hunk yelled._

Hunk triggered the charge and it exploded. After it explode, it created a giant hole in the wall which leads outside of the back of the apartment.

" _That'll work!" Said Pidge._

" _I got point!" Said Hunk._

Hunk got up and walks into the hole and the rest of the team follows.

" _Lets go now!" Allura yelled to Trigel._

Allura helped Khan to their feet while the rest of the operators came out from the room through the hole in the wall, letting Allura and Trigel to trail behind a bit as Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk take point.

" _Ma'am I can fight." Said Sergeant Khan._

" _I know but we can't risk having you shot or killed." Said Major Brooks._

" _Who the hell were those guys?" Lance asked._

" _Possibility ISI." Keith answered. "Those guys can fight."_

"Doesn't matter who these bastards are just fucking shoot them!" Hunk said as he checked the mag of his AK.

The team are now in the streets which people in the city starts to run for their lives when they saw the operators carrying their rifles. The team then knew that they have to get out of the city immediately before Pakistani police or military arrives.

" _Hunk, Pidge." Allura said looking at the two. "Can you split off and find us a car and meet us here?"_

" _Will do, Major." Pidge excepted with a nod._

Pidge and Hunk starts to break off from the team as they look for a vehicle for the team to evac. As the rest of the team tries to hold off the ensuing onslaught of attackers.

" _I swear there's more guys coming at us than the Chinese could throw at us." Said Lance._

" _Are you seriously jinxing us right now?!" Keith questioned._

" _Dude just shoot the bad guys and have some fun."_

Suddenly more fighters who came round a corner and starts shooting at the operators and had to take cover as the four enters a market building. Keith and Lance returns fire on the attackers as they stand their ground until Pidge and Hunk arrives with cars.

" _Hey Keith!" Lance called._

" _What?!" Keith questioned while focusing on shooting at the attackers._

" _Bet $50 I'll get more kills than you!"_

" _Seriously?!" Keith questioned and giving Lance a confused look on his face as he takes cover as he was getting shot at._

" _Yeah seriously!"_

" _We're already in combat and you're fucking doing this now?!  
_ " _Yeah starting now! You in?!"_

Keith was completely confused that Lance wants to play bets with him while they're in a middle of a gunfight against unknown shooters. He thinks that there is something wrong with him. Before Keith could answered, Keith and Lance sees the attackers shooting at something else that's making their way to the market. It was Hunk and Pidge "commandeered" two cars and drove up to pick up the rest of the operators.

" _LET'S GO!" Hunk yelled as he pulled up to the group._

The operators started piling into the cars as rounds flew all around them tearing up the surrounding walls. As the Operators got in Allura and Kahn had gotten separated from the group getting into Hunk's car. Cursing under their breath from the incoming fire the two got into Pidge's car and peeled out behind Hunk. As the two drove off from the area and watched as the attackers disappeared as they turned a corner. In the car the operators let out a small chuckle as they followed Hunk through the eerily quiet streets. Allura looked up to the rooftops of the passing buildings.

" _RPG! Rooftop!" Allura yelled as the fighter with the RPG fired._

Pidge swerved off the main road and into an alley to escape the certain death if they continued following Hunk.

" _Damn, we have to link up with everyone else." Sergeant Khan said looking out the rear window as the fireball from the RPG died down behind them._

" _I'm working on it." Pidge said as she turned onto a street from the alley and started following it. "We'll follow this road and we should…"_

As Pidge was explaining her plan to Allura and Khan a car rammed into their side as they drove through the intersection, sending them into the wall. Allura and Trigel slammed into each other in the back seat of the car, Allura laying on the floor groaning in pain, while Khan laid on the seat. Pidge however was slumped over the steering wheel unresponsive. Soon several more cars pulled up and several men with AKs got out, walking over to the car. As they were prying open the door Trigel looked up at them and her heart dropped as the door opened. As she went to grab her pistol, she was grabbed and yanked out of the car, landing on the hard pavement with a thud before one of the men gave her a swift kick to her head. As her vision blurred she watched as Allura was pulled from the car and the two were bound and her vision went dark as a black bag was put over her head. Listening to what was happening she could only assume that the group was put into a car and then drove off from the site of the crash.


	3. Black Lion

**(Two Years Earlier)**

 **12/13/2016**

 **0108 Hours**

 **Lahore, Pakistan**

A white Toyota Hilux slowly pulled up in front of a gate. There were no lamps so the headlights shined onto the dirt. The truck stopped and six men came out and the other two jumped off the truck bed. They walked past the open gate and entered what looked like an abandoned village. The soldiers were mostly dressed as Navy SEALs, wearing tundra camo USS Milwaukee uniforms and they each had night vision goggles. Some of them carried HK416s while two had FN SCAR-L rifles. They were all fitted with suppressors and laser designators with their own sights. Takashi Shirogane, team's commanding officer took point as the rest followed. His hair was mostly black with short forelock bangs centered on his forehead and was clean shaved. His bangs were tucked under his ballistic helmet with goggles on top. He also has a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. He carried a HK416 fitted with a suppressor, a rifle scope and a RTS attached. His younger brother, Sven, followed behind him, carrying a FN SCAR-L. Shirogane approached up the stairs as his team followed and they stacked up to the door, ready to breach. Takashi activated his comm on his shoulder.

 _"This is 'Black Lion', in position and ready to breach, over."_

 _"'Zero' to 'Black Lion', Green light." A female voice replied._

 _"Understood, out."_

Takashi let go of the comm and turned to his brother.

 _"Ready for this little brother?" He asked._

 _Sven nodded. "Ready as fuck."_

The rest of the team gave a nod. Takashi lifted a hand signal. A soldier went up to the door and placed a breaching charge before returning to the side. The team stepped away from the door.

" _Ready…" Takashi commanded._

 _The soldier took out a detonator and placed his thumb on the trigger._

 _"Three...two...one... execute!"_

Within a second, the door exploded. Wooden pieces flew and dust covered the room.

 _"Move in! Move in!"_

The team stormed into the house with their weapons ready. The building was completely dark and empty with most furniture and other appliances rusted and infested with webs. They checked each room inside and so far, there weren't any. The team checked the last room. The room was completely empty except a phone on the floor. Takashi activated his comm.

" _Zero, this is Black Lion. No sign of 'Kingfish'. I repeat…'Kingfish' is not-"_

Suddenly, the phone began to buzz on the floor. Everybody turned to the phone. Just as they thought their target was gone. Maybe it could be their target?

" _Check the phone." Shiro ordered._

One of the soldiers slowly moved to the phone. He bent down and picked it up. The phone's screen was bright it lit the whole room. There was no caller ID, it just showed "Unknown Caller". He tapped the screen and the ringing stopped. He leaned the phone closer to his face.

" _What the-"_

There was a sudden explosion and the room went bright. Takashi and his team couldn't see or hear what happened due to the blast. All they heard was a loud thump and a splash. The room was filled with smoke. As everybody coughed, Shiro was able to get a glimpse of the room before the smoke faded. The room was splattered with blood and burnt decor. There was a body slumped near the wall and it's absolutely certain he's not getting up again.

 _"Holy shit," Sven muttered. "Man down! We got a man down!"_

One of the soldiers went up to the dead soldier while the rest checked the back. The soldiers almost gagged at that horrific sight. His face was completely torn off and most of his body was blown apart.

" _This is so fuckin' disgusting." One of the soldier murmured._

Takashi continued to stare at the body for about a moment. He could literally see his reflection at a shattered mirror nearby.

 _"Boss-man! Rabbit!" An Austrian soldier called._

Takashi woke up from the gaze and turned to his teammate. He told him he noticed someone running from the house who might be their target.

 _"Matt, stay with Lee!" Shiro ordered as he signalled his team. "Sven, move out! Charlie, take point!"_

" _Copy!" Charlie replied._

The team, except for Matt ran out of the house. Charlie took point. They chased him down a lane of shacks. Charlie aimed and fired multiple shots. The person fell down shortly. The team stopped as they aimed at his body.

" _X-Ray down." Charlie said._

They approached the corpse while holding their rifles. Charlie bent down and lifted the body. He sighed.

" _Is it 'Kingfish'?" Takashi asked._

" _Negative." Charlie answered, disappointed._

Takashi cursed. Shortly, his comm activated.

"' _Zero' to 'Black Lion'. What's your status over?" The female voice said._

"' _Black Lion' to 'Zero'. We have a man down and we need extraction, over." He replied._

" _Copy, 'Black Lion'," she responded. "We'll send the birds down for extraction. ETA 4 Mikes, over."_

" _Copy 'Zero'. 4 Mikes. 'Black Lion' out."_

Just as he finished speaking, a van pulled up from behind and a group of armed men got out.

" _CONTACT REAR!" Takashi yelled._

Takashi, Sven and Charlie bolted away as the attackers fired. They hid behind a rusty building and evaded bullets. Sven lifted himself up and fired at the attackers, taking out one of them.

"' _BLACK LION' TO 'GREEN LION', HOW'S 'YELLOW LION', OVER?!"_

The comm responded shortly.

" _Yellow-" Matt choked up. "Yellow Lion's gone, over."_

Takashi swore under his breath again. There was enough operators to lose on the field.

" _Black Lion, what's happening out there, over?"_

" _WE'RE TAKING FIRE!" Takashi yelled. "ENGAGED WITH UNKNOWN COMBATANTS! STAY PUT! WE'LL DEAL WITH THEM TO SECURE AN LZ FOR CASEVAC, OVER!"_

" _Copy."_

Takashi got off and fired back. One of the attackers approached near Takashi but he manage to shoot two shots at his chest. He dropped down in a second. Charlie returned fire as Sven and Takashi backed away to a car flipped onto its side behind them. While focusing on the attackers, another van appeared, bringing along a Jeep with a mounted machine gun from behind. Charlie turned and noticed their new wave of attackers and fired at them. Takashi and Sven didn't notice until they heard another batch of rounds from behind.

" _MORE ON OUR BLOODY SIX!" Charlie shouted as fired._

Charlie continued to shoot at the attackers while Takashi and Sven dealt with the other side. Sven ran up to a barrier next to the car while Takashi stayed at the car. Charlie remained on the other side of the car to fight back. He managed to eliminate the attacker on the mounted MG before he fired. Charlie made his way to Takashi and Sven, only to be torn apart. Sven watched his body slump onto a heap as blood squirted out onto the dirt.

" _CHARLIE!" Sven cried._

Sven was about to reach him. However, the bullets almost hit him and he had to hide back again. He and Takashi were a few feet apart from each other but Takashi could hear Sven.

 _"SHIT!" Sven yelped. "TAKASHI! GET THAT GUNNER OFF MY ASS!"_

Takashi noticed his brother across, getting pinned down. He nodded and turned to the MG gunner. He lined up his sights and fired. The shot went between his eyes. The gunner was dead but he was still holding onto the trigger. The MG continued firing across the street, shooting down several attackers moving up to Sven's position. This eventually gave the two the advantage and they finished off the remainder of the attackers. The firing stopped and everything was quiet. Takashi moved to the side where the Jeep was and scanned the area for any more attackers.

" _Clear!" Takashi yelled._

 _Sven checked the back of the van on his side, which was empty too._

" _Clear!"_

Certain there were no more attackers left, the two remaining soldiers rendezvous. Sven and Shiro looked down at Charlie's body. Matt was nowhere to be seen but they hoped to God that he made it out alive. Their fallen comrades were friends since the beginning. Lee and Charlie, they're gone. Killed in the hands of the terrorists. Sven heard footsteps from behind, followed up by cocking. He turned and noticed an attacker about to shoot Takashi, still staring at Charlie's body.

" _TAKASHI!" Sven warned._

He quickly moved in front of the attacker, just as Takashi heard his warning. The attacker fired, hitting Sven's neck. He fell past Takashi.

" _SVEN!"_

Fuelled with rage, Takashi quickly pulled out his gun and fired at the attacker's chest. He dropped and his grip on his pistol loosened. Shiro then approached his body and fired his entire magazine on him. With the deed done, Shiro turned to Sven, lying on the ground with blood spreading onto the dirt.

 _"Sven! Sven!" He called out._

Takashi bent down and pressed his hand on where he was shot. Sven sputtered our blood, splashing onto Takashi's face. He couldn't speak. The only thing that came out was a whimper.

 _"Stay with me, Sven! Stay with me!" Takashi said and turned on his comms. "THIS IS BLACK LION! THIS IS BLACK LION! LIONS BLUE, YELLOW AND RED ARE DOWN! I REPEAT LIONS BLUE, YELLOW AND RED ARE FUCKIN' DOWN! I NEED CHOPPERS NOW!"_

There was no response but he didn't wait for a response. Takashi continued to help Sven. Blood continued to spill out of his mouth.

 _"T-Taka-Takas-" Sven sputtered. However, he couldn't speak any further as blood filled up and he began to gargle._

 _"No, no, no! Don't speak!" Takashi cried. "You're gonna be fine!"_

 _"No," Sven choked. "I-I-I'm s-sor-"_

 _"No. No, no, no! This is my fault! You hear me?! This is my fault!"_

Sven eventually remained silent and stopped moving. His body shortly went limp and his hands slumped to the ground. Takashi couldn't even feel a pulse. Takashi tried shaking him, rattling his body. But he never flinched or moved. He stopped later on. Sven was dead. He and almost his entire team.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 **01/25/2018**

 **0300 hours**

 **Hawaii**

Two years and he has become washed out and living in depression. Takashi laid on a bunk inside a shack, near the beach. He was barely in any clothes, just in his boxers. His body exposed his tattoos, containing a frog skeleton on his right chest and a texture writing on his back that says Semper Fidelis. His face has changed since then. The hair was messy and grown with the front of his hair dyed white and his chin growing a stubble. Since the death of his brother, Takashi became washed up and started falling apart. He couldn't take anymore further and he dropped out of the operations which could involve him. Now, he's holed up in Hawaii, the land of paradise, with nothing but gloom, pain and loneliness. He was awoken to the sound of buzzing. Takashi lazily pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes. For a moment, he thought someone was trying to pick him up. He checked the alarm. 3 AM. Why would someone call him this late at night? He reached for the phone on the table and read the caller's ID. He growled but answered it nonetheless.

" _What do you want, Coran?"_

" _Glad you still remember me," Coran said. "Listen, I need you back in Voltron. Something went wrong."_

 _Takashi groaned. He already made it clear he's had enough. "Didn't I already make it clear? I'm done. There's no reason for me to come back."_

" _It's about Allura."_

 _Takashi scoffed like it was some kind of a joke._

" _Please, Allura can handle herself," Takashi said. "Plus, she definitely doesn't want to see my face again."_

" _She's been captured." Coran added._

His attitude eventually changed when he heard the word.

" _Excuse me?" Takashi asked._

" _Her operation in Pakistan went wrong," Coran stated. "She and her team were dispatched to rescue an asset but they ended up getting captured. Please Takashi...what happened in Pakistan wasn't your fault. Neither of the men and women in Voltron blamed you for what happened...neither did Allura. We need you back."_

Takashi recalled the last time he lost his team, including Sven. He swore to his life he would protect him. How can he go back if he broke that promise? He betrayed their trust. He betrayed himself. But Allura was in trouble. He knew her for a long time. If she dies, he'll be living in grief and regret. A punishment even worse than losing Sven. He eventually sigh.

" _Where do you want me?"_

* * *

 **0530 Hours**

 **Pakistan**

 **Unknown Compound**

Allura's eyes started to open. Wherever she was, it was unclear and dark. She groaned and lifted herself up, only to flinch. Her body ached. Allura used up her strength and sat up, looking at her surroundings. There was a door in front with the lights flickering over and over. Allura moved herself, only to tug instead. She looked around and noticed a chain near her right foot. A metal cuff was wrapped around her foot up against the wall and her hands were tied up with a wire. She checked again and found Trigel on the ground, still not moving. She leaned over for a closer view.

" _Sergeant," Allura whispered loudly. "Sergeant."_

She heard a noise from her. Trigel slowly woke up, while flinching painfully. She noticed Allura first thing.

" _M-Major?" Trigel muttered and glanced at the dark room. "Where are we?"_

" _Don't know," she replied. "I think we're in some sort of bloody basement."_

" _Shit. They're going to start executing us."_

" _Not if we try to find a way out. Hopefully our team made it out alive..."_

* * *

 **0624 Hours**

 **01/26/2018**

 **Islamabad, Pakistan**

 **Embassy of the United States**

The recruits were put in a small room with a large promethean board to wait for further instructions but so far, they haven't gotten a report yet. They all have changed their clothes to something regular. Keith had a black polo shirt and tan chinos with Timberland boots, Lance in a navy jacket and black jeans, Hunk in a brown sweater rolled to his elbow with cargo pants and Pidge, wearing a green plaid, rolled up shirt with a two tone t-shirt and blues jeans. Pidge also had a bandage wrapped around her forehead after the crash. They've been waiting for instructions for what felt like a decade and still no report has came in. Lance sat on a couch with his legs stretched onto the coffee table and eating a candy bar, Pidge was sitting on a table with Hunk beside her and Keith paced around the room, losing patience. He had his hand to his mouth and planted numerous times.

" _What's taking them so long?"_

" _Keith, relax," Pidge told him. "They're probably trying to figure out where they are."_

" _Yeah. Chill, hombre." Lance said as he took a bite of a candy bar._

" _How can I relax?" Keith snapped, turning to the members. "How can any of you relax? We got our asses kicked and the terrorists captured Brooks and Khan! It's a matter of time before they broadcast their damn execution."_

" _They could use them as leverage," Pidge suggested. "They might ask for demands since they've captured a pair of women. Maybe free their brothers from our prisons."_

" _Yeah," Lance said. "Free the terrorists and repeat the cycle."_

Just as Lance said that, the door opened. Everybody turned and stared.

" _Shiro?" Keith whispered._

Shiro walked in without a word. His long hair was balled into a man bun and his white dye washed away. He wore a work jacket over his white shirt, grey jeans and boots. He didn't show any emotions but he got to the mission straight away.

" _Alright," he started. "For those who do not know me, my name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. I will be your team leader...which might be temporary."_

Takashi went up to the promethean board and turned the projector on. He inserted a flash drive into a stationary laptop and clicked on a PowerPoint. It flashed on the screen, brightening the room.

" _I'm already up to speed from what happened on your previous mission in Karachi. Major Allura Brooks and Sergeant Trigel Khan has been captured by unknown attackers. Either some type of terrorist cell or ISI. Either way, we have a green light from HQ as we know where they're holding Major Brooks and Sergeant Khan."_

Takashi clicked onto the next slide which showed pictures of a familiar compound with the satellite map beside it.

" _Bin Laden's compound?" Lance uttered._

" _Odd place to lay low." Keith said._

" _Yes," Shiro continued. "But we traced a call from the attackers. Apparently, someone exposed Khan's hideout and called the attackers to raid them. Stupidly for someone, they still kept the phone, leaving a long trail to the compound. Most likely where they're keeping Brooks and Khan."_

" _So, Zero Dark Thirty?" Keith assumed._

" _They might not have another day," Shiro added. "They will be executed if we don't act sooner. So get in gear. Oh and we'll have to dress up as locals to blend in and carry AK47s so the Pakistan government won't grow suspicious on who we really are."_

The team followed Shiro out of the room and they walked into a corridor. As they followed him, Keith and Pidge stayed at the back. Pidge leaned over to Keith.

" _You knew Shiro?" Pidge whispered quietly._

" _Yeah," Keith replied. "Remembered when I told you I was trying out for SEAL? Shiro was my instructor."_

 _She nodded in surprise. "Wow. I guessed you were trying to be like him."_

" _Yeah, but it didn't work as you already know. How'd you know him?"_

" _My older brother served with him," she replied. "I-in SEALs. Never thought he would be working for Voltron."_

" _Well...he's the best of the best."_

As Shiro lead the way to the armory, his memory began to stack up his last mission in Pakistan. He doesn't deserve to be back in Voltron, so why did he agree? He kept asking himself on the way to the Embassy. He knew the consequences but yet he accepted it. He sure as hell doesn't know why but he would assume Allura as the reason.

* * *

 **0900 Hours**

 **Bilal Town, Abbottābad, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan**

 **Osama Bin Laden's Compound *Formerly***

Few hours later and still, no sign of freedom. Allura and Khan sat behind the stone wall, staring at the gates with barely any light at all. There were trays with empty bowls and plates that look unclean. The two were forced to wear white Pakistani clothing for whatever reason. A few minutes later, they heard a creak. Allura looked up and saw a pair of men approach them, carrying rifles and bags. Allura and Khan backed away from them as their figures became increasingly larger.

" _آپ کون لوگ ہیں_ _ **(Who are you people?)**_ " _Khan asked. "_ _آپ ہمارے ساتھ کیا کرنا چاہتے ہیں_ _ **(What the hell do you want with us?!)**_ "

One of them pulled Khan to them and using the butt stock of his rifle, slammed it onto her head. The other did the same to Brooks. With that done, the men placed bags over their head and dragged them away. The guard took a smoke and scanned the area from the gate of the compound. The roads were empty and there weren't expected to be anyone coming by for a reason. He stopped smoking when he spotted two old pickup trucks heading to the compound. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the trucks. They didn't look like delivery trucks and they definitely must be lost. The guard blew his last one and flicked his cigarette away as the trucks arrived. The two trucks stopped by the gate and the guard approached the window. He leaned onto the window for a clear view.

" _ارے یہ محدود علاقہ ہے_ _._ _تم اب چھوڑ دو_ _ **(Hey! This is restricted area. Leave now!)**_ "

Just as he finished his sentence, Hunk pulled him in and wrapped his arms around the guard's head. There was a snap and the guard stopped struggling. Hunk unwrapped his head and threw him off. The team wore Pashtun outfits along with chest rigs, carrying magazines in the pouches. They had kevlar vests underneath their clothes as always. They got out of the trucks and opened the trunks, grabbing their AK47s, fitted with suppressors. As Keith dragged the body out of sight, Shiro walked past Hunk and wore the hood over his head. The team hid behind the 10-foot wall, linking to the gate. They were about to move in when they heard a sudden call Assad. Assad must be the guard who Hunk had to kill. They saw another guard who must've noticed the trucks they left. As the guard approached the gate outside and near the team's position, Shiro hauled the man away and held him to the neck. Shiro yanked his head, which snapped shortly. He let go of the guard and threw him aside. Shiro peeked through the gate and glanced across the main entrance. After confirming it clear, the team moved through the courtyard to the main building with Shiro leading them. On the top level, the women are forced onto their knees with their hands tied behind their backs inside the same room where Bin Laden was shot. Two Pakistani men in scarves wrapped around their heads stood in front of the women with their rifles slung to their backs. Another Pakistani man crouched behind the camera, ready to broadcast Khan and Brooks. One of them removed the bags off the women's heads and held a switchblade to Trigel's neck. The women's expression made no move at all. He nodded and the man behind started recording.

" _Infidels of the West," he started. "You have sent spies in our country which you have brought them to their deaths. You called us terrorists and yet you send your drones and your warriors to kill our people? Witness these two women...to be an example for your-"_

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump from downstairs. The men looked at each other in confusion but both Allura and Trigel are aware.

" _وہ کیا تھا؟_ _ **(What was that?)"**_ _One of them asked._

" _مجھ نہیں پتہ_ _._ _میں پڑتال کروں گا، کروں گی_ _._ _ **(I don't know. I'll go check.)**_ " _the other said._

The guard got out his rifle and left the room. He went downstairs, a few stories down. He got down to the corner of the ground floor and stopped. The guard looked at the door, slammed onto the floor. He groaned and turned his back on the door.

" _ڈان دروازہ ٹوٹ گیا_ _ **(Damn door broke-)**_ "

He was suddenly pulled away with Keith's hand on his mouth. He stabbed him in the neck numerous times with a knife as he pulled.

" _کیا سعد ہے سایڈ؟_ _ **(What's that, Sayid? Sayid?)"**_ _a voice echoed from above._

After taking him out, Keith yanked the knife away and gently laid the body down, only to discover someone peeking from the top. Keith quickly lifted his rifle and fired at the man but the man quickly slipped out of sight.

" _Shit!" Keith swore._

" _Come on, let's go!" Shiro ordered and ran past Keith and to the stairs._

The terrorist made his way back to the room where the remaining terrorist was.

" _مغربی شیطان یہاں ہیں_ _!_ _وہ یہاں ہیں_ _!_ _ **(The western devils are here! They're here!)**_ "

The terrorist quickly pulled out a Makarov and pressed the barrel onto Allura's head. Trigel wasn't going to let that happen easily.

" _NO!"_

She quickly stood up with her back facing the terrorist, in which he pulled the trigger just as she appeared in front of him. The bullet hit Trigel's lower back. She grunted and propelled onto the ground.

" _TRIGEL!" Allura cried out._

The windows shined so bright, Allura couldn't see through Trigel and the figure approaching her with the pistol aimed at her. Allura noticed a small object tossed into the room and suddenly, everything went bright and disoriented. Allura couldn't see and her ears were ringing painfully. Few seconds later, Allura felt her hands free and a gentle touch on her shoulder. The sight began to improve and the voices returned. She turned around and saw a familiar face she thought she'll never see again. A Japanese man with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

" _T-Takashi?" Allura whispered._

" _You okay?" Shiro asked._

Allura nodded but she was still shocked to see Shiro again, even though she never wanted to. Allura looked past Shiro and noticed Khan on the floor with Lance on her side. He was tending to her wound with a medkit aside.

" _Sergeant!" Allura called and got herself up._

She rushed up to Khan to check on her. She was lying face down, groaning in pain and panting uncontrollably.

" _I-I can't," Khan muttered, panting through her sentence. "I can't feel my damn legs!"_

Lance took the hint and checked Khan's wound. There was a hole by the lower back, where the spine was. The hole was positioned at the very middle of the spine which was not good news.

" _Looks like the bullet went through her spinal cord," Lance told them. "We better get her outta here quickly so we can get her some medical treatment."_

" _Better do it fast cos' the neighbors probably heard the shots," Shiro said. "Patch her up and use the mattress to lift her out."_

Lance bandaged Khan's wound from a medkit. They placed her on a mattress where Shiro and Hunk carried the mattress with Lance making sure her wounds stay in place so it won't damage. Pidge and Keith took the lead, escorting them out of the building and to the trucks. Shiro handed Allura his rifle just in case. The team arrived to the trucks and placed Khan on one of the truck beds. They got in and left the compound.

* * *

 **1200 Hours**

 **Islamabad, Pakistan**

 **Embassy of the United States**

Takashi stood in front of a large window facing the city of Islamabad. Takashi retained his white shirt and grey jeans without the jacket. His hands were behind his back and his expression didn't change. He heard footsteps and turned to notice Allura, wearing a purple shirt with black pants. He turned away, refusing to face her.

" _How's Sergeant Khan?" Shiro asked._

" _She might never walk again but she'll live," Allura answered. "I just want to say thanks for rescuing me. If it weren't for you, I would've being long gone."_

Takashi showed no expression as he continues to feel guilty of his past. It then gave Allura the idea of Shiro's decision of what he will do next. He hesitated to say anything.

" _You're planning to leave again, right?" Allura asked._

" _I don't know," Shiro replied. " I'm still not sure if I deserve to be back in Voltron. I lost almost my entire team."_

" _Takashi, it wasn't your fault."_

" _Lee Davis, Charlie Daws and my brother, Sven," he continued. "Their deaths were on me."_

" _Takashi-"_

" _It was my responsibility to keep them safe but my vendetta on 'Kingfish' got the best of me. I couldn't even attend the funeral to face their families, not even Sven's wife-"_

" _Stop!" Allura exclaimed loudly and got in front of Shiro. "What happened in Lahore was not on you. I ordered you and your team to go there and capture Kingfish. It was my intelligence that was complete shit and it was my fault that you and Matt were the only ones alive. I took the blame for that botched operation and your team's deaths. You didn't have to leave. I could've ended my career."_

" _Then Voltron would have died," Shiro protested and looked down. "There was a reason for you to create Voltron. A global covert unit to eliminate any terroristic activities around the world. That's what we signed up for...but I can't be the leader that I wanted to be, not after what happened two years ago."_

Allura placed her right hand on his face. Shiro looked up.

" _Takashi...I may have created Voltron but you were selected and you were fit to be a leader. The men and women serving in Voltron still supported you and they wanted you to come back. They never hated you for what happened in Lahore. They need you...I need you."_

Takashi turned to her. He always recognized that type of look when it came to getting back into the job. He still doesn't understand the fact that nobody hated him for what happened. But there's still time to make up his mistakes. After having a brief thought, Takashi sighed.

" _I'll come back," he said. "But I'm not taking control of Voltron. It's better if you take control since you're the founder and a good leader yourself...and besides, someone needs to lead those cubs, right?"_

Allura lowered her hand away from his face and let Takashi leave. As he left, she smiled without him noticing.

" _Welcome back, Black Lion."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I forgot to do an AN on my first chapter where I want to thank Wolf_Actual and 5.56X45 for helping me and for this chapter I want to thank Maximus Hambugerlius for being my editor. The first part of Shiro's past is based off on the scene of the raid from the first episode of Strike Back Project Dawn but with more action. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	4. Galra Empire

**1130 Hours**

 **02/05/2018**

 **London, England**

 **Classified Voltron Headquarters**

Takashi stared at the wall across the room without moving a muscle. After being accepted to Voltron again, the operatives put him in a room as part of a therapy test. The room was grey and completely in utter silence. The table was made of steel with an empty cup beside him. Shortly, a woman in a camo uniform with an Italy patch on the shoulder entered the room. She carried a notebook with a pen attached.

" _Good afternoon, my name's Miley Esposito. I'll be your therapist for today."_

Shiro did not respond as Esposito took a seat. His eyes looked away from her.

" _Let's get started," Esposito said. "First off, please state your name and current rank."_

" _Commander Takashi Shirogane." Shiro answered._

Allura and Coran watched the therapy session behind a window which was mirrored in Takashi's view. Esposito looked down at her notebook and glanced upon Takashi.

" _What was your occupation after leaving Voltron?" She asked, with the pen touching the notebook._

" _Moved to Hawaii and started working as a construction worker by day and bartender at night."_

" _By any chance have you been in any contact with alcohol or drugs?"_

" _I don't take drugs but I consume alcohol twice a day and shots of scotches on special occasions."_

As Takashi spoke, Esposito jotted down the information. She read his facial expression and body movement as she did so. Esposito stopped writing and glanced at Takashi.

" _Last question, Commander," Esposito asked. "Why do you want to return to Voltron, despite completing a rescue mission earlier?"_

Takashi didn't respond but he thought about it. He still feels guilty of his actions and doesn't get why he accepted himself back to Voltron. He took a deep breath and looked at Esposito, ready to answer.

* * *

 **0820 Hours**

 **02/07/2018**

 **United States of America**

 **Somewhere in the forest**

The door shattered to pieces and smoke followed up. Keith and Lance stormed into the room while Pidge and Hunk followed them down a hallway. They all carried M4A1 rifles and wore black chest carriers over their clothes with tactical gloves. As Keith and Lance took point, Hunk and Pidge were trying to catch up to their fast movement.

" _Could you two slow down?" Pidge asked._

" _Keep up, we're on the clock." Keith replied._

Pidge rolled her eyes. She should've known Keith was like this. The team made their way to a corner and Keith spotted two wooden targets, shaped into men with ski masks.

" _Contact." Keith called._

Before Keith even raised his rifle, Lance pushed him away and fired three rounds at the targets.

" _Gotta be quicker than that." Lance teased and smirked._

Keith growled as he went past Lance and they advanced. As the team approached to another hallway, Pidge and Hunk stacked up on a door to their right while Keith and Lance went to a door on the left across each other.

Pidge and Hunk kicked down the door and shot down two targets inside while Keith and Lance did the same after Pidge and Hunk kicked the door. Lance aimed for the target nearby, only for Keith to bump into him with his shoulder and take the target.

" _Too slow." Keith said and left the room._

Lance scoffed and rushed back to Keith where they moved to the next area.

" _Think you can get more kills than me, Ranger Grunt?" Lance mocked._

" _Oh I know so, Jarhead." Keith replied._

" _Alright then. It's a bet."_

" _You're on."_

The team got to the last door and piled up beside it. Keith gave a signal and Hunk moved in front of the door and kicked it down. They stormed in with Lance and Keith going in first and they shot the last two targets. Suddenly, a loud buzzing alarm emitted. The recruits stopped and lowered their weapons.

" _Call that a tie." Keith said._

" _Maybe but I got the target first." Lance replied._

Hunk and Pidge watched them bicker over who won and Pidge sighed. Hunk leaned over towards Pidge.

" _Is your friend this competitive?" Hunk whispered._

" _Only in training."_

As Keith and Lance argued, Takashi entered the room, wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets and he glared at the team. They turned to Takashi, awaiting for his instruction.

" _So," Lance asked. "How did we do?"_

Takashi didn't reply and passed through the recruits and made his way to the door where they entered.

" _You guys..." he said. Shiro opened the door, revealing another wooden target aimed at them. "...would already be dead."_

When they realized they forgot that target, they all groaned.

" _Hey, hey, hey! Cut the shit!" Shiro bellowed. "You all should have known better. Broke formation, rushed and slow reaction."_

Shiro then turned to Hunk.

" _Hunk, you're the third person who entered in the room. While Keith and Lance were dealing with these two assholes, you have to watch their backs because you may never know if there's going to be someone waiting for the right moment to kill all of you."_

" _Yes, sir." Hunk nodded._

 _Takashi backed away and took his hands out of his pockets. "Alright. Lets run this again but the targets will be in different places this time."_

The recruits were still upset but they made no further fuss and left the room. As Keith went for the door, he stopped to a voice.

" _Hey Keith. Can we talk?" Shiro asked, motioning him to come by._

Keith sighed and turned towards Shiro. He approached Shiro and slung his rifle.

" _What's up?" Keith asked._

" _You tell me, kid," Takashi said. "I saw how you and Lance were going at each other."_

" _Hey, the Jarhead wanted to challenge me and I gave him one." Keith protested._

" _Well while you and him were doing that," Shiro continued. "You left Hunk and Pidge behind."_

" _It's not like I don't care about them. I'm always there for Pidge and Hunk seems to be a cool guy."_

" _I know. You and Katie were pretty tight when you were in the Rangers, which is why you should already know that you can't run off leaving her and Hunk behind. No matter how quick or slow you pull this mission off, you never leave your team behind."_

Keith realized he's got a point. He cared for them both but he and Lance were so caught up being competitive, he forgot about Pidge and Hunk. They would be gone if he did something like that.

" _Yes sir." Keith said._

Shiro allowed him to leave. As Keith made his way out, Shiro stopped him.

" _Hey kid," Shiro called out. Keith stopped and turned. "Don't make things worse for you and Santos. I don't think he's the same guy you knocked out in BUDs."_

Keith recalled a vision of him beating up one of the cadets and being pulled away by instructors during his time in BUD. He turned away and walked off, leaving Takashi alone. He turned away and gazed at the target they missed.

* * *

The team returned to the armory where they filled their magazines for their next training. While Keith, Hunk and Pidge were refilling their rifles, Lance played a game on his phone.

" _Think the objective will still stay the same?" Hunk asked._

" _Can't say if it is," Said Keith. "We're in a CIA training field so who knows. We have to expect the unexpected. Hell, they may have us defuse a bomb or something. Thankfully, we have you."_

Hunk chuckled along with Pidge.

" _Yeah, true that." Hunk said._

Keith turned to Lance who was still on his phone.

" _You wanna take point this time?"_

Lance stopped playing and looked up, surprised.

" _Am I crazy or you'd just asked me to take point?"_

" _Do you want to do it or not?" Keith questioned._

" _Of course I will," Lance replied, slipping his phone away. "Just curious that you're letting me take point. Makes me wonder what Shiro said to you. Did he put you up for this?"_

" _No. Just shut up and be the point man."_

Suddenly, Shiro walked into the room and packed everything in a hurry.

" _We're being called back to base so drop everything and grab your stuff. Langley's giving us a plane to London."_

* * *

 **1905 Hours**

 **02/08/2018**

 **London, England**

 **Classified Voltron Headquarters**

The team followed Shiro down a lighted hallway with their bags on them. Some of the recruits were tired and still sleepy but Shiro was awake. They entered a room where Major Brooks and Lieutenant Smythe was. There was a projector facing towards a screen beside them.

" _Glad you're all here." Allura said._

" _Couldn't this wait?" Lance asked, rubbing his eyes._

" _Apologies but no, because we found out who hired the ISI to kidnap the MI6 agents for their execution in Pakistan."_

She turned on a PowerPoint and the screen showed photos of a group of armed soldiers and a few clips of those soldiers in action and executing people.

" _They're known as the_ _ **Galra Empire**_ _. International and ex-military special forces in the Middle East."_

" _Those guys we killed back then didn't put much of a fight and were kind of like how we fought the guys in Taliban." said Keith._

" _That's because it wasn't them." Allura deduced._

 _Keith stared in confusion._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _This was them."_

Allura changed to the next slide which showed a video. The camera looked like it was filmed from a drone. But what shocked them was the fact it was watching the team leave the compound and place Khan on the truck before they sped off.

" _What?! That's bullshit!" Lance yelled. "You're saying they set us up and they're the ones who filmed us?!"_

" _Sadly, yes." Allura answered._

" _Then who the hell did we kill in that compound?" Keith asked._

" _They're just militant forces operating in Pakistan who were hired to execute." Coran said._

" _While you were flying here, yanks from Langley called me. They said that one of their undercover SAD Officers reported an ISI officer, Abdul Mohammad who may be connected to the Galra forces." Allura explained as the screen switched to a picture of a Pakistani man with grey sideburns in a suit walking along with armed men by his side. "CIA were keeping an eye on that ISI officer. They manage to tap into his phone and discovered he will be meeting someone in a hotel in Dubai. It's possible that he will be meeting someone from the Galra militia. If we capture one of them, we can acquire more intel of the lead operator and shut them down. Langley have provided us a safe house for us to set up our command operation."_

" _Sounds good to me," Shiro said. "We'll keep a low profile, find Mohammad and hope he has intel on one of the Galra operatives."_

 _Allura nodded and turned off the PowerPoint. "Very well. Get geared up because we're leaving to Dubai at 0500."_

The team headed out of the room and to the armory.

" _Commander." Allura called, grabbing Takashi's attention. "How's the team?"_

" _They'll do fine, ma'am." Shiro replied._

Shiro left the room to return to his team. In Shiro's mind, he hopes that team will do fine. Even though the recruit didn't do so well in training, he still have faith as they did a good job on the rescue mission in Pakistan...Takashi also hopes that he won't get himself in another incident that will end up like the deaths of his previous teammates.

* * *

 **0130 Hours**

 **02/08/2018**

 **Dubai, United Arab Emirates**

 **Hotel**

Dubai flowed with the breeze and the cold. No snow was in sight however. Keith and Lance entered the lobby of a hotel which was complex and large. The lobby was full of gold and pearl material and an elegant lounge beside. Keith had a red collar shirt underneath his brown leather jacket with blue jeans while Lance wore a blue jacket and black jeans with Puma sneakers. They carried go-bags that secretly had their weapons and their pistols were tucked under the back of their pants.

" _Quite a place," Lance commented. "Would be nice to stay here for a while."_

" _Mind staying focused?" Keith said._

" _It's called multitasking. It's something that people do during missions. Just so you know."_

" _Smartass."_

 _Lance smirked. "You know it."_

Keith and Lance roamed the lobby, scanning for a sight of their target. While making their way to the lounge, Keith lifted the collar of his shirt which was fitted with a mike. Lance had the same thing.

" _Red Lion to Zero. We're inside the hotel searching for Mohammad." Keith said._

From a building a few blocks from the hotel, Shiro, Allura, Coran and a few Voltron operatives are inside an apartment room, turned into a surveillance room and safe house provided by the CIA.

Takashi wore his normal outfit, Allura in a blue shirt, black pants and Coran wearing a brown coat over his vest with a white shirt and brown pants. In front of them were several monitors, filming numerous areas of the hotel.

" _Copy Red Lion," Allura replied. "Yellow Lion, are you and Green Lion in position?"_

Hunk and Pidge were stationed inside a white van, parked near a fountain across the hotel. Hunk sat on the driver's seat, wearing his brown jumper underneath his puffer vest with blue jeans and Pidge stayed at the back, checking her custom DDMK18 and wearing a blue and black puffer jacket.

" _Yellow and Green Lion in position." Hunk replied._

Keith and Lance split out to blend in while searching for their target. Keith searched the bar area and noticed a familiar man in a suit, waiting at a bar. When Keith approached him a bit closer, he realized that's the ISI Officer, Mohammad. Keith reached for his mike.

" _Red Lion to Zero, target spotted, over." He said._

" _Got a guy walking up to the target, over." Lance replied._

Keith noticed the man Lance mentioned walking up to the ISI Officer. Keith and

Lance kept a distance as they watched the conversation. However, the ISI Officer starts to look around with a worried expression.

" _Wait a sec," Keith muttered. "Red Lion to Zero, something's up with the target."_

Meanwhile, Hunk looked around the entrance and so far, nothing to report. Until he saw something that caught his eye. Hunk sat up and noticed a group of men in black and red tracksuits heading towards the hotel carrying bags. Normally, basketball players would be going to their bus but for some reason, they're heading into a hotel. Something felt off here.

" _Yellow Lion to Red and Blue Lion," Hunk said. "I count fifthteen men dressed up as basketball players entering the hotel. Looks quite suspicious, over."_

Keith and Lance turned to the entrance and noticed the men dressed as basketball players enter the building. Lance and Keith were certain something was up with them. Shortly, they stopped and set their bags on the ground, taking something out.

" _Zero, this is Blue Lion. I think-"_

Before he finished his sentence, loud gunshots erupted. The basketball players carried AK47s and fired at everyone in this lobby. Lance and Keith quickly ducked down and hid behind the back of the couch. Keith got to his mike quickly.

" _Red Lion to Zero, shots fired! Shots fired! Unknown hostiles opening fire on civilians!" He he yelled through the loud gunfire._

Allura, Coran and Shiro watched as the surveillance showed the armed basketball players gun down several security guards and injure innocent people. It was unbearably crazy.

" _Is this an attack?" Shiro asked._

" _Possibly," Allura answered and turned her mic on her headphones. "All Lions, engage hostiles but keep ISI Officer and one of the attackers alive. I repeat, engage hostiles but keep Mohammod and one of the hostiles alive!"_

Keith and Lance pulled out their pistols and fired. Hunk and Pidge jumped out of the van and ran across the street, carrying their own custom DDMK18 rifle. Hunk has a red dot sight and an advanced foregrip while Pidge has a EOTech scope and an AFG grip. The two also had their waist belts with pouches and holsters for their pistols. While approaching the hotel, two basketball players came out and noticed Hunk and Pidge. They fired at them, prompting Pidge and Hunk to hide behind the cars. Bullets riddled the cars and loud alarms blared throughout the chaos. Pidge quickly stood up and shot back. She managed to kill one of them who was approaching Pidge's position. However, Pidge was unaware of the other one who was about to shoot her. He was suddenly shot to the chest and finished off with one to the head by Hunk. As soon as they finished, three more came out and fired at them.

Lance and Keith fired at the basketball players, distracting them as long as possible. The civilians were able to escape among the chaos with the help of the remaining security. Keith and Lance ducked down and opened their go-bags, containing UMP-45 submarine guns. Meanwhile, the ISI Operative remained seated with the mysterious man in suit, watching the chaos with doubt and concern.

" _S-Should I be leaving now?" Questioned Mohammod in english_

" _There's nothing to worry about." The man in the suit said in english. "This is just a front."_

Lance stood up from the couch and opened fire while slowly advancing. He managed to take out two of the players before jumping off a couch to eliminate another.

Keith moved away from the couch as well and went for the other side. Three more players appeared and he charged at them while firing. He took out two of them with the other one taking cover before hiding behind a wall, next to the elevators. Keith reloaded and waited for the last player to come for his trap.

As soon as the player approached the corner, Keith went for his gun and pulled him towards him. He held the barrel of his AK, causing him to misfire and narrowingly miss Keith's arm. The player dropped the rifle, losing control of his own weapon. Keith kicked his shin and his side before wrapping the player's neck with his rifle. He held it tightly against his neck as the player tried reaching for his eyes. Keith kicked his leg again, causing him to drop to his knees. He continued to hold him, squeezing his neck hardly before yanking his rifle. There was a loud snap and the player stopped struggling. Keith lowered his body aside and went after Lance to help.

Lance was still opening fire at the players in the lobby when somehow, they stopped and dropped their rifles. Outside, Hunk took out one player but was unable to find the other one. Pidge eliminated another near her and was about to come out when suddenly, a player came out behind her and grabbed hold of Pidge. She struggled, trying to break free from the player's intense strength. She pushed him against the car and elbowed his abdomen. His grip slightly loosened and she pulled out her pistol, aiming at his foot. Pidge fired and he cried out, completely losing grip of her. She slipped out of his grip and fired several shots at him before he fell. Blood and bullet holes stained the car as he fell. With the rest of the players killed, Pidge reached for her mike.

" _Green Lion to Red and Blue, everything ok in there?"_

" _Blue Lion to Green Lion, targets have stop engaging and are surrendering," Lance replied. "Stay put if these assholes try to make a run for it."_

" _Copy, Blue Lion."_

Keith came out and remained trained on the surrendering players while Lance turned to the ISI Officer and the man next to him. They nodded to each other before they turned towards their targets.

" _On the ground now, all of you!" Keith yelled._

The players obeyed and got on their knees. Keith slowly moved up to the players, glaring at him as if they have a plan. While Lance aimed at the ISI Officer and the man, he turned to look at the players, just in time to notice one of them standing up with something in his hands. Lance immediately realized what he was holding.

A detonator and his thumb was on the trigger.

" _BOMB!" Lance shouted._

Keith turned around and saw the man with the detonator. Lance and Keith didn't have time to run so they hid. The rest of the players closed their eyes as the bomber spread his arms.

" _ALLAH AKBAR!"_

In an instant, everything erupted into a fiery explosion, disorienting the whole lobby. Pidge and Hunk were approaching the entrance when immense dust and fire blew out. They were knocked back from the explosion. The rest of the operatives watched in horror as they stared at the now dusty and unclear vision with the fire alarm blaring like crazy. One of the drones was even destroyed.

" _Green Lion, report." Allura said._

 _There was a brief silence until Pidge picked up. "G-Green Lion and Yellow Lion are fine, over!"_

Allura sighed of relief but she was still wondering Lance and Keith's fate.

" _Red Lion, report," Allura called._

 _There was no response. Allura began to fear the worst._

" _Blue Lion, report."_

There was still no response from Keith or Lance. Shiro was starting to have guilt and regrets. It was all coming back to him. He hoped he was wrong but the chances were slim and hope was unlikely. The monitor continued to show smoke covering up almost the entire hotel as the alarm continued to blare.

" _Red Lion, Blue Lion, report."_


	5. Search for the ISI Agent

_**"...Red Lion. Blue Lion. Report."**_

Keith groaned, unable to hear anything from the blast except ringing noises. His eyes slowly opened and he noticed Lance standing beside him, saying something he couldn't hear. He felt his body shaken. As the ringing dispersed, Lance's voice became clearer.

 _"Amigo!" He shouted. "Yo, amigo! You okay?"_

 _"Y-Yeah." Keith replied, still dazed._

Lance grabbed Keith, lifting him up while holding him. The whole lobby was covered in dust and smoke, making vision hard to see. The two coughed out dust as they struggle to find their way out, stepping on cracked glass and tiles. Their clothes were dusty and grazed from shards of glass and splattered with blood. Keith looked around and turned to the empty bar.

 _"Where's Mohammed?" Keith asked._

 _"Gone." Lance responded._

They barely heard the call from outside due to the alarm. As the voice became louder, a silhouette formed from the smoke before someone ran through it. She was almost about to open fire as if they were the surviving terrorists. Eventually, her face changed from fear to relief.

 _"RED, BLUE!" Pidge called._

 _"Yo Green! We're good!" Lance replied._

Pidge lowered her rifle and went up to the boys.

 _"You two alright?" Pidge asked._

 _"Yeah," Keith replied. "We're good. Where's Hunk?"_

 _"Outside, getting the van ready. We need to go. Cops will be coming over here soon."_

Lance handed Keith to Pidge and turned away as she carried Keith. He glanced directly at the bar where their targets were before silently cursing. Lance ran out of the destroyed hotel and got to the van. Hunk, who was in the driver seat, started the engine and drove the team away from the hotel.

 _"Green Lion to Zero," Pidge said. "Red and Blue Lion are alive and active and all Lions are returning to safe house, over."_

 _"Copy, Green Lion," Allura replied from the radio. "Status on Mohammed?"_

 _"Blue Lion to Zero, target got away when the bombing started." Lance answered._

There was a pause before Allura came back.

 _"Understood. Return to the safe house. We'll try to figure out what to do, over."_

 _"Copy Zero. Green Lion out." Pidge replied._

The van sped to the streets, passing a convoy of squad cars, blaring sirens.

* * *

 **0300 Hours**

 **Safe House**

Shiro walked into a bathroom and turned the water on. He splashed some cold water at his face. Shortly, he turned off the water and looked up at his reflection. He still wondered why he agreed to go back to Voltron. The deaths of those close to him still traumatised him. He almost lost two operators, which could've ended up like his brother and his team.

After wiping his face with a towel, he heard a knock from the door. Takashi left the bathroom and went up to the front door, pulling out his pistol just in case. He looked through the peephole. It was Allura, standing in front of the door, waiting for an answer. Shiro put his pistol away and opened the door.

 _"Hey." He greeted._

 _"Hey." Allura replied._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, you?"_

Allura sighed and went in. As Shiro closed the door, he noticed Allura's glum expression, like she was chewed out.

 _"Not exactly," Allura answered. "The tops are pissed off with me right now."_

Shiro had a clue on who her superiors are and felt a bit bad for her.

 _"This isn't on you." Shiro said. "What happened back in the hotel went sideways when we tracked down that ISI operative."_

 _"But Takashi-"_

 _"Don't," he cut her off, grabbing her arm. "This wasn't your fault. Things went sideways before we could get information from that guy. That person Mohammed met was definitely a Galra member and the hotel meeting was just a front for a planned terrorist attack. All you need to do now is to find them and make them pay."_

Allura began to ease up a little but Shiro's feelings still concerned her. He was still traumatised from the loss but who knows what would've happened to him if the operators didn't make it. She understood his pain but there's a point where he needs to get over the pain.

 _"They're alive, Takashi,"Allura said. "Speak to them. They need you."_

Takashi didn't say anything, other than giving a nod before leaving the room. Allura watched him leave before closing the door of his room.

Elsewhere, Keith sat against wall, tossing a tennis ball which bounced back towards him before repeating. His face was covered in blood-stained bandages from the fragments that grazed him along with bandages wrapped on his hand. He still felt the sting whenever he caught the ball.

 _"You okay?"_

Keith got distracted that the ball he was supposed to catch almost hit his face. He caught the ball and turned around to notice Pidge standing near him.

 _"Yeah," Keith answered, putting his ball down. "You?"_

 _"I'm fine. Sucks huh?"_

 _"I know right? There's no way we could get set up like that."_

 _"Yeah. Concerns me that they're this good."_

Pidge noticed his disappointed expression on his face. She was certain all of them could do better than this. She sat next to Keith.

 _"So," Pidge asked. "How's things with Santos? You two getting along pretty well?"_

Keith wasn't really fond of answering her question but he answered anyway. _"Eh, he's an annoying little shit but...he's kind of cool, I guess."_

 _"What was that? Do I sense a little bromance coming up?" She leaned over towards him, smirking._

 _"Oh shut up," Keith snapped, almost embarrassed of what he said. "I didn't mean it that way. Dude's got some death wish, trying to get us killed with his crazy antics."_

 _"Come on, Keith. I see you two watching each other's back, even though you both have a grudge against each other. Besides, you two make a good duo."_

Shortly, as soon as Pidge finished speaking, Shiro appeared with a phone on his hand. The two stood up and faced him.

 _"You two alright?" Shiro asked._

 _"We're fine, sir." Keith nodded. Pidge did the same._

 _"Please, just call me Shiro," He glanced at Keith. "I'd like to say, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all. I thought I was going to lose you and Lance. Same for Pidge and Hunk."_

Keith and Pidge briefly glanced at each other, confused.

 _"With all due respect," Pidge said. "We knew the risk."_

 _"We're soldiers. It's what we do." Keith added._

The words were familiar to Shiro. Thinking about it still hurts.

 _"Well, Allura's waiting for us. Hunk's already picking up Lance."_

 _"Actually," Keith said. "Where is he exactly?"_

Hunk made his way upstairs and to the rooftop. He opened the door and found Lance, sitting on a beach chair with earphones on him. In front of him was the wideview of Dubai's sunset. Hunk couldn't hear what he was listening but it was muffled through his ears. He approached Lance who was unaware of his presence. Shortly, Lance turned to him and took one of his earphones out. Bobby McFerrin's voice blared softly from it.

 _"Seriously?" Hunk said, raising his arms._

 _"What? It's Dubai. Can't a soldier ease up for a while? I got a gun at least."_

 _"You and Keith almost got blown up together and you're somehow relaxed?"_

Lance put his earphones back on and stared at the sky, completely unfazed of what happens earlier.

 _"I move on, that's all."_

 _"That's not what I asked," Hunk said. "I mean, how are you this calm during dire shit like this, especially when you almost ended up like those basketball guys?"_

Even with the earphones on, Lance was able to share what Hunk said. He was kind of expecting Hunk to ask him something like this. He stopped the song, took his earphones out and raised his legs to a sitting position.

 _"Okay, here's a trick," Lance said, this time serious. "Don't ever think about how'll you survive...don't even think about your family. You'll just get yourself and your teammates killed. Just think about the mission and don't think about anything that has happened once its over. What's done is done."_

Hunk was quite surprised to hear his advice. Never had he thought about being relaxed while defusing a bomb short of time.

 _"Well," he muttered. "We got a meeting with the Major and the Commander. We might have a chance to get back at them again."_

Lance got up from the chair, putting the phone in his jacket.

 _"Sweet."_

Hunk turned and headed back down with Lance following. The team gathered in a dark blue room with an operation center set up. Allura and Coran waited as the team settled in, awaiting instructions.

 _"Everybody here? Good, let's get started," She stated. "We managed to track down Mohammed's location. After the bomb set off, one of the drones caught a sight of a car driving off with Mohammed inside. We've traced the plate number and found the vehicle dumped at an abandoned sweatshop 13 miles from here. Locate Mohammed and bring him back so we can find out what he knows. He's our only key to locate the Galra forces before they plan further attacks."_

 _"Alright," Shiro said. "Blue Lion will be on Overwatch while me and the rest of the team breach the warehouse and snatch Mohammed off them. We better make sure nobody escapes alive except Mohammed."_

 _"If that's what you guys plan to do, then you better get there fast before they disappear and set you up again." Coran reminded._

Shiro nodded and stood up.

 _"Then we better start moving."_

* * *

 **0650 Hours**

 **Warehouse**

The team arrived at an old sweatshop just outside the city. The building had a rusted sign above which looked like a Nike symbol and torn posters hastily pasted on the wall. Hunk parked the van at an empty lot beside it and the team got out with their weapons. Ironically, a car was parked near them. They carried the same rifles with a suppressor each and their own custom attachments and liveries.

Lance separated himself from the team and disappeared out of sight. The team stopped at the entrance and Shiro pressed the earpiece on him.

 _"Black Lion to Zero, we're in position, over."_

Shortly, a drone hovered above them and scanned the warehouse.

 _"Zero to Black Lion," Allura said. "We're picking up five heat signatures in the building, seemingly waiting for you guys."_

Five tanned-skinned men, carrying AK47s surrounded inside a room with benches across it. One gunman stared outside the window, searching for a sight of intruders. So far, nobody appeared. Suddenly, one of them slumped onto the ground. The other gunman who was near him, ran up to the body and found a hole to the side of his head.

 _"_ من أين يأتي الجحيم؟ _**(Where the hell is it coming from?!)** " one of the gunman shouted._

As soon as he finished his sentence, the rest ended up getting shot in the face without hesitation, including the one checking on the body.

Every single gunman dropped to the ground except one masked gunman. His breathing paced quickly his veins was pounding. He backed away, aiming down his sights, passing on every body in the room. His shirt began to soak of dark sweat.

"أظهروا أنفسكم! _**(Show yourselves!)**_ " He demanded, nervously while trembling.

As he scanned the room, he felt a hard object press against the back of his head.

 _"Drop it." Shiro said._

The man dropped the rifle without turning to glance. The rest of the team approached him from behind.

 _"Where's the Pakistani agent?" Shiro asked. He didn't respond. "WHERE IS HE?"_

The man pointed above him.

 _"Third level down hall."_

Shiro turned to Pidge and nodded to her. She forcibly held his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Shiro yanked him by the arm, took his mask off and held the pistol to his back.

 _"Take us there."_

The team made their way upstairs to the third floor and went down the hallway. He stopped at a very end of the hall where a door faced them.

 _"That one?" Shiro asked the man. He responded with a nod._

Pidge opened the door and they face a person with a bag over his head, tied to a chair at the middle of the room. His shirt was bloodied and soaked. Shiro turned on his mike.

 _"Black Lion to Zero," he said. "We may have found the target but...he looks like he was interrogated."_

Shiro approached the person while Pidge held the cuffed man. He swiftly removed the bag off him and backed away. The person's face was trickled with blood along with a hole on the side of his head. His eyes rolled away from his sockets and his wide mouth was still gurgling.

 _"Is that him?" Pidge asked._

 _"I'm afraid so. They must've tortured him good," Shiro said, staring at the wounds all over his body. He tapped on the mike and turned away. "Black Lion to Zero. Mohammed's dead. They got him first. But we managed to capture one of the terrorists, over."_

As everyone else lowered their weapons, Hunk examined the body. There was something strange about him. Hunk noticed his shirt was flashing red, gradually becoming faster. His eyes widened and he dropped his rifle.

 _"BOMB!" Hunk yelled._

Hunk shoved Shiro aside and with incredible strength, he picked up the chair with Mohammed on it and threw him out of the window. Before it even hit the ground, it suddenly exploded, shattering glass and rubble with blood splattering on the windows. Hunk painted before turning around with every eye focused on him. Shiro got up as Hunk stared in confusion.

 _"What? I work out," Hunk said. Everybody continued staring at him. "There was a bomb on him."_

Nobody said anything shortly. However, Keith was stunned.

 _ **"Zero to Black Lion, report." Allura called.**_

Shiro noticed his mike and got back to her.

 _"Black Lion to Zero, target was rigged. They knew we were coming and tried to ambush us, over."_

As Lance scoped out from a building across the warehouse with a high powered AR-15 sniper rifle, he caught a glimpse of several cars making their way to the building. Shortly, the cars stopped and men came out with rifles. Lance got onto his mike.

 _"Hey guys, you got a lotta unhappy people with guns coming your way. I count 20 carrying AKs and a few packing RPGs. They must be really desperate."_

Shiro hardly believed what he said that he went up to a window to check. He was proven wrong when he noticed several parked cars in front of the warehouse. Shiro swore and got back to his mike.

 _"Black Lion to Zero, we have armed hostiles approaching the premises, over."_

There was a brief pause before Allura came back.

 ** _"Zero to Black Lion, get out of there with the prisoner so we can find what he knows."_**

 _"Copy Zero, out." Shiro replied and turned to his team. "Alright people, get ready. In formation now. Protect the prisoner at all cost."_

Lance scanned the area as men at the bottom prepare themselves with some getting on truck beds with RPGs, some hiding behind the cars and the rest about to enter the building.

 _"Hey Black. I can draw their attention. Just give me the word."_

 _"Copy, execute." Shiro said._

As soon as he finished, Lance aimed down his sights and shot one of the warheads of an RPG-wielding man, blowing up several terrorists near him and destroying some of the cars. Several terrorists turned to the explosion, pacing around like crazy. Lance fired another shot, taking out two terrorists with one bullet. The rest of them took cover.

The team shortly came out with Shiro and Keith in front and Hunk and Pidge behind them while holding the prisoner. Keith managed to eliminate the last terrorist, carrying an RPG. The RPG discharged itself as he fell off the truck.

They both ducked down and hid behind the cars as bullets ricochet back and forth. Lance shot one of the terrorists approaching Shiro and Keith's position while they took out the remaining terrorists.

Keith lined up his weapon at the last terrorist standing. The terrorist threw his rifle away and took out his pistol. Just as Keith was about to shoot him, he dropped to the ground with blood squirting from the side of his head.

 _"Too slow, Red." Lance said._

 _"Asshole." Keith cursed._

 _"CLEAR! LET'S MOVE!" Shiro ordered and headed to their van._

Hunk and Pidge caught up with Shiro and Keith, arriving at their van.

 _"Black Lion to Zero," Shiro said. "Exfiltrating out of the area right now."_

 _"Copy, Black Lion." Allura replied._

Lance arrived shortly, running up to their van. Hunk got to the driver seat, Shiro sat next him and the rest take the back with their prisoner. Pidge took out a black bag and placed it over his head.

 _"Get us outta here, Hunk." Shiro ordered._

 _"Roger."_

Hunk started the van and reversed out of the parking lot. He shifted the gear and drove away from the sweatshop, away from the scene.


	6. Always One Step Ahead

**0800 Hours**

 **Safe House**

After bringing the terrorist back to their hideout, the team dragged him into their basement where they tied both of his hands around a chair and chained his left leg to the ground.

Outside the basement, Shiro was standing next to the door while on the phone. From what's happening right now, he's starting to get irritated.

" _I know you don't want to talk to me so just please put mom on the phone...I don't care what you think about me...how the fuck would I know? Just get-"_

The person on the phone hung up on Shiro before he could continue. His grip on the phone tightened with the urge to throw it on the wall.

" _Everything ok?"_

Shiro turned around to notice Allura approaching him. He quickly slipped his phone back into his jean pocket.

" _Uhh...yeah. Everything's fine." Shiro replied, calmly._

" _What can you tell me?" Allura asked._

" _Well, they knew we were coming. Mohammed was bait and they tried to ambush us. These terrorists are smart."_

" _Quite so. Glad you and the cubs are safe."_

Shiro nodded and looked at the door in front of them.

" _Want me to take a run at him?" Shiro asked._

" _No. I'll do it." Allura insisted._

"I'll be here if there's any trouble."

Allura opened the door and entered the basement. In front of them was the terrorist cuffed and still bagged. He didn't make a single flinch as the door opened. She went up to the terrorist and took the bag off his head. He looked up without a single emotion.

" _ **As-salāmuʿalaykum,**_ " _Allura said. "You disrespect the profit?"_

The terrorist didn't respond but it didn't take long for an answer.

" _Western whore." He murmured._

" _I'm more of a bitch actually." Allura replied._

The terrorist turned around, focusing on her as she went around him. However, his gaze locked onto something past her. Allura looked behind and noticed two full jugs of water placed on the table she was standing behind. She let out a short chuckle and turned back to him.

" _Oh, no need for that," she said. "We don't waterboard prisoners anymore. You should be lucky we don't. So are you ready to tell us what we need to know?"_

The terrorist simply stared at her for a short time before looking away. Allura observed the terrorist's expressions and his movement. She was able to tell he doesn't see anything in a woman like her.

" _I see. You think I'm a woman who can't handle violence. But believe me...I'm not one of those women you've treated in your country. Where I'm from, what I've been through...I'm that bitch who can do so much more...more than you can even guess."_

Allura went up to his back and slapped his shoulders very tightly, leaning down towards his ear. She could tell the terrorist was chilled.

" _You will tell me everything that I want to know about the Galra's next plan."_

* * *

After some time passed, the team gathered in the briefing room where Allura played a presentation on their next mission.

" _We have been told that three Galra members will be moving in to Cape Town to meet two ex-jihadists from Somalia who had to move because of their terrorist cell fallout from the US government. The jihadists are Olol and Suudi Shirwać, brothers who were responsible for the deaths of ten British soldiers. Either this is some sort of recruitment, we don't know but they will be meeting each other tomorrow."_

" _Okay here's what I'm having trouble following," Pidge raised her hand. "First, these guys started kidnapping MI6 agents in Pakistan and hired terrorist groups to execute them, they tried to do the same thing with you and Khan. They attacked us and a lot of people at the hotel and then blew themselves up so those guys can get that Pakistani agent and then trapped us again with that same agent who clearly died. This is seriously starting to make zero sense."_

" _I'm with Pidge on this one," Keith replied. "This is getting really confusing. We don't even know what's actually going on."_

" _They're right."_

The team turned around and noticed Coran standing next to two people in multicam uniforms. One of them was a man with blue-dyed hair and a patch ' _Gold'_ sewn to his right breast pocket. The other was a blond woman with one side of her hair shaved off. She also had piercings at her right eyebrow and a patch on her shoulder ' _Colbert'._ The woman was a few inches taller than the man. Possibly older.

" _Ma'am, these are our best communications and analysts,_ _ **Lance Corporal Jeremiah Gold**_ _and_ _ **Specialist Stephanie Colbert**_ _." Coran introduced._

" _Ma'am, I've studied their tactics and how they operate from previous encounters and it's obvious that they're leading you to a trap." Colbert said._

" _Also, Olol and Suudi have already been taken out," Gold added. He had a slight British accent. "SAS raided their homes last year and wasted the two because they were armed to the teeth."_

" _Wait, what? Are you sure about that?" Pidge said._

" _100 percent. I was part of the operation back in the Intelligence Corps."_

On the other side, Allura who had just listened to the sudden news, started to feel her blood boil and clenched her fists.

" _Fuck!" Allura shouted and slammed the door open, marching out of the room._

Shiro swore under his breath and went after her. Soon, the room was filled with awkward silence. Everybody froze for the time being before Lance pointed at Colbert.

" _What's up with your hair?"_

As Allura walked to the basement, Shiro caught up with her with the face of desperation.

" _Allura."_

" _Don't try to stop me." Allura hissed._

" _Don't do it."_

She ignored Shiro and as she closed in at the door, Shiro cut in front of her path.

" _Listen. You're already being attacked by the higher ups. Don't let this terrorist get into your head."_

Shiro was right. Voltron may be a Covert unit but strict rules still apply, no collateral damage included. Allura sighed deeply and with her newfound confidence, she and Shiro went up to the room.

They opened the door, only to find the terrorist's head leaning downwards. Something was dripping out of his mouth. Allura's confidence was starting to shatter.

" _What? No. No, no, no!"_

She ran up to the terrorist and lifted his head up. His mouth was filled with a mix of saliva and blood. His eyes rolled sideways as she let go of his head. Allura stared at his limp body and her confidence was gone completely. Balling her fists, she kicked the terrorist's body, tumbling the chair in the process.

" _FUCK!" Allura yelled and slammed her fists against the wall._

Shiro said nothing as he turned away, leaving Allura for her privacy. He could still hear loud table noises and venting through the door.

* * *

During the examining of the dead terrorist, the team discovered he had cyanide packed with him inside a tooth. Shiro was the only one accepted the news while Allura only went off, after hearing the word cyanide.

After an hour passed, Shiro went up to the rooftop, knowing that's her normal place to stay and found her standing near the ledge. With their only lead dead, more innocent people will die, the Galra Empire will continue their uprising and NATO will have no choice but to shut down Voltron.

Shiro knew much of Allura's behavior when it came to despair and failure. It was best for him to keep silent when a slight sign of Allura's behavior show up. He silently sighed, went up to her and stood by her side without a word.

" _How the hell did we miss that cyanide liquid?" Allura simply said, in an emotionless tone._

" _Fake tooth," Shiro answered. "But you shouldn't blame yourself-"_

" _I swear to God, I hear another 'you shouldn't blame yourself' come out of that bloody mouth of yours-"_

" _I'm being honest."_

" _Honest?" Allura repeated as she faced Shiro. "Do you not see how fucked we are right now?!"_

Shiro understood from her perspective but good god, she needed to get a hold of herself.

" _Look-"_

" _I've already had enough problems with those arseholes ups but I keep getting blamed for false intelligence and the lack of evidence on the Galra!"_

" _Allura-"_

" _They still think it's my fault for what happened back in Lahore, losing three operatives out of incompetence-"_

" _NO ITS NOT!"_

Allura was taken back by his surprise. Shiro grabbed Allura's shoulders and pulled her in front of him.

" _Shiro, wha-?"_

" _Allura, what happened back in Lahore was my fault. I was incharge of the operation, I was responsible for their losses. That's why I left Voltron because of that one mistake I shouldn't have let slip. There is nothing you should be blamed for. I know you're a good leader. Way better than me. Why did I leave you to be in charge of Voltron?"_

" _Jesus Christ, Shiro-" Allura tried to say._

" _I get that you have the higher ups breathing down your neck," Shiro continued. "I know how much shit we're in by the Galra Empire but you can't blame yourself when we need to focus on trying to stop their next attack so we can prevent more lives being lost!"_

Suddenly, they heard the door open. Shiro and Allura hastily stood away from each other as Coran went up to them.

" _I need you two back inside immediately," Coran said. "We might have something on the Galra Empire."_

* * *

Allura and Shiro followed Coran into the same briefing room where this time, Gold and Colbert stood by the screen with a presentation in front of them.

" _You may now start, you two." Coran ordered._

" _Santos and Yeun told me of a guy they saw with Mohammed at the hotel and thanks to Lance's amazingly accurate facial sketch, I managed to ID him." Colbert explained._

" _So who is it?" Allura asked._

Colbert turned towards the screen and clicked on the remote. A photo of a man with light brown hair and a partly narrow face popped up with details next to him. Eerily, he resembled the murderous guy from The Guest movie. It's like the actor is playing as that man.

Allura and Shiro stared at the photo with mouths agape and eyes slightly widened. They were so focused on that photo they didn't blink for half a minute. Coran took notice of their reaction but he was unsurprised.

" _That guy looks a lot like Dan Stevens." Lance silently commented, prompting a elbow bump from Keith._

" _ **Hugo Becker** ," Colbert continues. " **Codename: Haxus**. Ex-Army Ranger turned American Taliban. Before going AWOL, he bombed his command post to prove his worth for the Talibans. Injured two soldiers and killed ten including Colonel Nash Becker, his brother. 10 years ago, he was helping the Taliban forces ambush some troops but there were some change of plans when his team got wiped out by the Australian Defense Force. So he disappeared and started working with a different terrorist group in Pakistan." _

" _He's also the lieutenant of Sendak." Allura managed to say._

Everybody shifted their focus on her. Nobody had an idea what she was talking about, not even Gold and Colbert.

" _Who's that?" Gold asked._

Allura sighed and unfolded her arms.

" _ **Sendak al-Qazi** was an ex-Afghan Special Force operative who had been working for the Islamic State since 9/11. He led a team of Green Berets into an ambush and got them all killed, forcing him to go into hiding. He also formed his own organization to take out government agencies and armed forces..."_

She stopped herself and turned towards Shiro. Her face was full of uncertainty. Shiro nodded and allowed her to continue.

" _...and he was responsible for the deaths of three Voltron operatives, including Sven Shirogane."_

Everybody was speechless at this point. The whole story was that Shiro and his old team were sent to Lahore to capture Sendak. However, they weren't prepared for an ambush he has set for them. Allura then turned to Gold and Colbert.

" _Anything else from you two?" Allura asked._

" _Huh?" Colbert looked up. They were both met with annoyed glances. "Oh, right. About Haxus. Sorry."_

" _Where was I?" Gold muttered. "Ah, yes. I've managed to trace Haxus' location. Even though he has been killing phone chips for years, I can certainly confirm this is his final location._

" _And that would be?" Lance asked._

" _Somewhere in Qatar but there's a problem."_

" _What kind of problem?" Shiro asked._

" _He's an asset for the DEA."_

Nobody reacted pretty well on the news. The whole room was full of angry chatter.

" _DEA? Why the fuck would they protect this asshole?!" Pidge said, loudly._

" _Isn't it obvious?" Lance replied. "He probably knew he would be hunted. Might've paid them to cover his ass in exchange for drug lords."_

" _There's no way the DEA would defend a scumbag like him," Hunk objected. "They were gonna arrest him after he tipped off all the drug lords to them, right?"_

" _Knowing the situation, I'm pretty sure they're still riding that guy's dick." Lance commented._

" _And I think I'm gonna have a word with the DEA." Allura declared._

" _No," Shiro stepped in. "I will. I still have friends from the Department of Justice who would back me up on taking Haxus in."_

" _You sure?"_

" _I'm positive."_

* * *

 **0830 Hours**

 **02/09/2018**

While the team waited for the update on Shiro's request, Pidge took Keith and Lance with her and out to the city of Dubai where the busy streets filled all of the roads. They didn't go too far from their safehouse. As they walked down a cafe, Lance had his eyes on Pidge's back for a brief thought moment before looking back at Keith, who was currently questioning her intent.

" _Is there a reason for bringing us along, especially this smartass?" Keith asked._

" _So I can have a private chat with you guys." Pidge answered._

" _Why not-" Lance would say._

" _Just let her talk so we can get this over with."_

Pidge finally stopped, while the boys did the same.

" _There's something I need to address. About you." Pidge said and turned to Keith and Lance with her arms crossed. Lance glanced at Keith, giving a quite smug and snarky look._

" _That includes you, Lance."_

" _Wait, what'd I do?" He asked, surprised._

" _I need you two to just...get along and stop trying to go macho on each other and treat this as if it's a competition."_

 _Keith scoffed at the idea. " He's an asshole of every type! What'd you expect us to do, hug and make out?"_

" _I would go for it." Lance said._

The two turned and faced Lance, bewildered. They were mostly focused on the fact that his face was straight as hell. Lance was unable to hold his straight face and a grin stretched his mouth. Shortly, they heard Lance's stifled laughter.

" _I'm just messing with ya. I'm not actually into guys and I know you ain't either."_

Keith groaned out of frustration while Pidge stared at Lance in disbelief. They could still hear him mutter ' _priceless'_.

" _But seriously," Pidge continued and turned back to Keith. "I know you two are awesome because I've been with you both for God knows how long but...both of you keep challenging each other and that's gonna put both of you and the people you're trying to save in danger."_

Just as she finished, their phones started to vibrate. They took out their phones where they saw a message from Allura in front of their screens.

" _We gotta go," Keith said. "Operation has been greenlit."_

Lance and Keith turned around and headed back to the safe house while Pidge followed. However, she was really hoping they listened to what she said. She was being serious back there.

* * *

 **1630 Hours**

 **Al Khor, Qatar**

After an eight hour flight, the team landed at Al Khor, which was Haxus' confirmed location. The team dressed in their normal clothes, fitted with plate frame carriers and ammo pouches. They also brought along their assault rifles each with their personal attachments and suppressors. There was also vehicles stationed for them as well. Of all the curated vehicles, Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Keith took a white G-Wagen while Shiro and Allura chose a blue Explorer. The team made their way to their destination, from the forward operating base to a two hour drive on the freeway.

As the team drove through the extendedly long road, Allura looked at Shiro who appeared to be intensely focused on the mission and noticed a change.

" _What happened to the bun?" She asked._

" _Huh?" Shiro spun, snapping out of whatever he was thinking._

" _I see you had a haircut. What happened to it?"_

Shiro ran his hand through his hair. It ended up looking shorter and spiked than his older one.

" _Just thought that I should."_

Allura didn't respond other than smirk.

" _You know I missed that haircut," she said. "Reminds me of the old Takashi."_

Shiro softly smiled, taking it as a compliment.

" _I still remember that one time I made you dye your hair white when I took you to that band you loved." Shiro added. "Hell I did the same as well."_

" _Yes, yes you did." Allura chuckled._

" _The best times we had."_

She looked at him with surprise but shortly looked away, smiling. They eventually remained silent as the team approached an exit leading to the desert.

* * *

Once the team arrived at their destination, they parked themselves on top of a sandhill not too far from the village. They got out and scanned the area. Shiro took out a binoculars, checking the village while Lance scoped the area with his high powered rifle. The sandhill was able to get a clear view of the village. So far, there was no chatter, no sign of anyone or anything. Other than faint smoke seeping through the air.

" _Seems quiet on the Western front." Lance commented._

" _Yeah...this doesn't feel right," Shiro said and lowered his binoculars to look at Allura. "What do you wanna do?"_

" _Let me check with Zero first," Allura tapped her earpiece and contacted the SOCCENT. "Zero, this is Alpha Lion. Any view from the skies, over?"_

" _Negative Alpha Lion." Coran replied. "Drone's not picking up anything. Bad connection. Your call, over."_

Allura didn't reply. She looked over and quickly gathered some thought for their next move. This was an important mission and mistakes will put them at risk of getting killed. She didn't want another repeat of what happened in Lahore. With her mind on the mission, Allura searched across the village and her sights set on a small house, few yards from the village on their right.

" _Santos, think you have a good view on the house near the village?" She asked._

 _Lance turned his sights on the house and found the one Allura mentioned. "If you mean the one with a large ass hole on the wall then yes ma'am."_

" _Good, cause that is your overwatch with Yeun."_

" _Yes ma'am." Lance and Keith said simultaneously._

" _The rest of us will move into the village to locate and capture the target alive. Got it?"_

" _Loud and clear, ma'am." The team said altogether._

They got up and made their way to the village. Keith and Lance separated from the team, leaving the rest to head into the village. They eventually made it to the gate of the village and went in. Shiro and Allura took the lead while Pidge and Hunk covered the rear.

Allura then decided to contact Keith and Lance for confirmation. At this time, they should've arrived by now. Unless Lance may be screwing around.

" _Alpha Lion to Blue Lion, what's your status, over?"_

The radio responded with nothing but looping static. She tried again.

" _Blue Lion are you there, over?"_

It continued. She tried Keith's radio.

" _Red Lion are you there, over?"_

No response as well. Lance must be really screwing around.

" _Something's definitely not right." Pidge muttered._

The team continued advancing towards the village. As they got progressed, the smell became closer. Once they reached the source of that strange smell, their eyes widened and their weapons lowered. In front of them laid two large piles of burning bodies, sickening most of the team. They could even smell the aroma of burnt blood mixed into the fire.

" _What the hell is this?" Pidge whispered._

" _Kuhi…_ _ **(Evil...)**_ " _Hunk muttered._

Allure went up to the one of the burning piles, blocking her mouth with her forearm while doing so. Shiro looked around the whole village and pieced together everything. Empty village, burning bodies, no sign of Galra soldiers, that could mean one thing.

 _Shiro realized this too late and charged._

" _ALLURA-"_

Keith and Lance had just arrived at the roof of the house when they heard a large explosion from a distance. A fireball boomed through the village and a wave of wind almost blew them off balance. The two stared in awe and shock.

" _Oh shit…"_

* * *

 **Hey guys Whiskey here. Characters** ** _Lance Corporal Jeremiah Gold_** **and** **_Specialist Stephanie Colbert_ are both belonged to my friend, Maximus Hambugerlius. There will be more OCs in the story but no more than four including the two that has been featured. ****I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon, PEACE.**


	7. And One Step Back

Minutes have passed and yet no response has been emitted from the team. Coran couldn't care less about the poor reception from the drones. Plenty of drones have had screwed them over for the past few years. He only cared about the status of Allura and her unit. The silence was starting to send doubt and concern through his mind. Gold stared at the laptop, tensed up, with Colbert sitting next to him staring at the screen as well.

" _I don't like this, sir," he said. "Should we send a QRF?"_

" _No," Coran replied. "I have my concerns as well but it's best we give them some time."_

" _But we're not getting a bloody thing. No feed, no communication, nothing. How're we supposed to know if they're even standing?"_

" _Have some faith, Jem," Colbert assured. "If these guys are from Voltron, then they definitely know how to get back up."_

* * *

Allura's eyes opened not without sacrificing her perfectly fine eyelids. It was hard for her to come to her senses with that loud ringing noise blaring in her ears, muting everything else outside. As Allura tried to pull herself up, the burning blisters and the stinging wounds pulled her down. She let out a tight groan, slipping back to the ground. Allura was unable to get back up without having to damage a wound. Down at a distance, she noticed her rifle intact but coated by flakes of sand. Lifting her forearm forward, she crawled her way towards her rifle.

Allura couldn't see anything through the cloudy smoke surrounding the area but she could hear faint sounds of gunshots echoing and bullets zipping back and forth. Her ears began to come to their senses, disorienting her in the process. She couldn't move. The noises were holding her down like a chain locked to her ankle. As Allura covered herself while panting uncontrollably hard, she heard someone or something call out her name.

She slightly raised her hands off her head and slowly looked up. A small shadow began to emerge from the smoke and shortly, a figure ran through the puffs. She watched as a large tall figure in a black shirt and a plate frame carrier approached her, slowly revealing a scar across his face.

" _Allura! Allura! You okay?" Shiro shouted._

Just as her partner arrived, she was able to hear everything, despite the setbacks from the explosion. She nodded, unable to speak with her dry, chapped mouth. Through the roaring gunshots, Shiro gave her a bit of motivation to get up and moved away to provide covering fire. Once she overcame the pain and stood on her feet, Allura held onto Shiro's shoulder who had just went up to her to help her up. She looked around, bullets shooting past clouds and no sign of their attackers. They were sitting ducks at this point.

" _We gotta go! Follow me!"_

Shiro stepped out of Allura's way and they both ran together, heading towards another part of the village as bullets clamber after them. If they could pull this off without dying, it would be a well deserved favor.

* * *

Ever since the explosion set off from the village, Keith was pacing around, getting riled up and worried at the same time. Lance was keeping his cool as usual while setting his sights on the village with his scope. For the last few seconds, Keith had been muttering 'shit' for about a hundred times it was starting to annoy Lance.

" _Hey, mind keeping your shit together, amigo?" He demanded. "We're gonna find them. I'm sure your girlfriend is still alive."_

" _She's not my girlfriend, asshole!" Keith snapped._

" _Just saying."_

As Lance continued searching for a sight of the team, he heard a faint sound of engine rumbling from below. He looked down and noticed a white Toyota Hilux with a black flag on the side mirrors pull up near the building. The doors opened and two Jihadists armed with rifles came out, uttering orders in Arabic. From what he's seen, these terrorists are unaware of their presence. Lance opened fire at them without giving them any chance to fight back. He managed to shoot one of them dead between the eyes with one bullet. The other scrambled behind the Hilux as the bullets penetrated the hood.

Keith heard the shots and needed no explanation on why Lance was shooting. They both made their way out of the building and approached the still running Hilux. The last jihadist popped out of cover and aimed his rifle, only to be put down by Keith with a bullet to the face.

The duo moved past the truck and made their way down to the rocky road fast. They arrived at the gate where two more jihadists stood near a white Land Cruiser. Just as one of them with a pistol noticed the duo approaching them with ease, he was instantly taken out in surprise by Lance. The jihadist with a shotgun heard the gunshot and raised his weapon towards them with absolute determination. Keith shot him in the leg, causing the jihadist to land on one of his knees before a bullet went through his head. The blood splattered onto the SUV's windows as the body slid against the door.

" _Guess these assholes are too busy on the rest of the team." Lance said._

As Lance approached the broken gate, Keith distanced himself away from Lance and went up to one of the dead jihadists. He began to pat his pockets for something. Lance noticed him crouched near the body and rolled his eyes.

" _Keith, of all the time we have, you seriously choose to-"_

Before he could speak any further, he saw a walkie talkie pulled out of the body's pockets. Keith held it close to his mouth and cleared his throat.

" _أيها الإخوة ، لقد قتلنا اثنين من الكفار من الجنوب_ _._ _أين البقية؟_ _ **(Brothers, we've killed two infidels from the south. Where are the rest?)**_ "

Lance was a bit baffled at the way he spoke in a different language but he was still skeptical of whatever plan he had. Suddenly, an Arabic voice replied through static before cutting the feed. Keith wasn't really happy with the news and swore under his breath.

" _They found two more of our own up ahead." Keith told him._

" _Didn't know you speak Arabic, dude." Lance said._

" _Yeah, and I'll tell you what I know once we find our team. Alive."_

Keith attached the radio to his vest as the duo made their way past the gate and into the village of echoing gunshots and blanched smoke.

* * *

Pidge never liked calling anybody names but when she tried to grab Hunk who was knocked back by the explosion, she couldn't help but admit he had to lose a bit of weight. Her rifle ended up getting lost amidst the explosion.

" _You're fucking heavy, you know that?" Pidge croaked as she pulled him up._

" _Well, don't mind me. It's part of the tradition." Hunk sarcastically replied._

Pidge wanted to chuckle but her throat was too scalded to talk. Doesn't really help much when they're being tailed by radical jihadists who were catching up to them. They opened fire at them with Pidge using her pistol, although they both shot blankly thanks to the effects of being hit by a bomb. At this point, the duo decided to ditch their plans and run. As they reached down the hill, Hunk was trying to contact through his radio.

" _Yellow Lion to Zero, do you read me? Over!" He panted._

Other than mind controlling static, there was nothing from them.

" _Don't waste your time on it, Hunk," Pidge told him. "Those assholes must've hammered our signals."_

Hunk hesitated for a moment before letting his hand off the earpiece. " _Shit."_

As the two continued their way down the hill, they hear footsteps close in from a distance. A group of armed jihadists with one wearing a balaclava and carrying a MAS-49, appeared from the corner of a house. Just as they saw the duo, the jihadists pointed their rifles at them. They were both considering to fight back but the chances of surviving are slim and besides, only an imbecile would be dumb enough to open fire at a group with automatic rifles while being the only two alive.

The pursuing jihadists caught up to them from behind, rendering them both outnumbered. They were all closing in, barking and bellowing while shaking their rifles at them. The duo tossed their weapons aside and raised their hands. Just as they did so, Hunk heard a whack and Pidge's body suddenly slumped to the ground. He spun around and saw one of the jihadist holding the rifle with the butt stock at the front. Before Hunk could act, the jihadist aimed his rifle where the muzzle faced directly to his nose. It was enough to freeze Hunk on the spot. As the rest of the group lifted Pidge's body up, Hunk was held with his hands behind his back and taken along with the jihadists.

* * *

Once they were certain they were in the clear, Shiro and Allura ran up to a large slab of cemented wall, with portions of it missing like it was bit off. Looked as if the terrorists blew up some of the houses. They were both desperate for a breather, they could feel their chest tightening even harder. So far, the pursuing attackers haven't caught up to them but it was only a matter of time before the duo can hold them off.

" _What's your ammo count?" She asked as she checked her pistol's magazine._

 _Shiro checked his pouches which was empty. "Down on my last mag. You?"_

" _I'm on my sidearm now."_

Allura looked around. Practically everywhere was a bad opening. None of the walls could provide cover since they all look like they were blown up.

" _We're in a bad spot, we gotta get outta this shithole now." She said, wiping her smudged face with her exposed forearm._

" _Yeah but we have no idea where the others are and the comms are down."_

He had a point. They were on the verge of being screwed to a whole a new level. After a moment of silence, Shiro started chuckling. Allura looked at him in confusion.

" _What the hell's so funny?"_

" _Still remember that one time you and me were in a situation as tight as this?" Shiro asked._

 _Allura paused for a moment before answering. "That was in Prague and the comms were perfectly fine."_

" _But we survived anyway. Those guys were well trained back then. If we can take those guys down, then we can do the same to them."_

" _That's bollocks and you know it."_

Shortly, they heard footsteps closing in as well as chatter. It was for sure not their team since they don't speak Arabic. Shiro gave Allura a nod while holding his rifle tightly. She nodded back and retracted the slide of her pistol. Her eyes communicated with his. It was now or never. Just as they were about to pop out of cover, they heard a thump and sudden shouts from the pursuers. The voices ranged from shock and desperation and then sharp and abrupt silence. The thumps increased into a style of a drum beat. Shortly, everything went quiet and faint footsteps closed in. Shiro peered from the wall and squinted his eyes. In a distance, Keith and Lance approached them, going through the bodies of the pursuing jihadists.

 _Keith was the first to reach the commander. "Commander! Are you alright? Where's Major?"_

" _She's here," Shiro assured, just as Allura appeared from the wall. "How'd you find us?"_

" _We saw the explosion from the distance and we had to find you two."_

" _Well, we're thankful for that." Allura nodded._

" _Indeed we are." Shiro said._

Keith nodded in acknowledgment. His face changed into concern as he looked around, finding something making. There was six people in total and currently there's four of them.

" _Where's the others?"_

" _We were separated when that IED went off on us." Allura answered._

" _This would be the better time to start looking for them," Said Shiro. "And if we can, find if any of the terrorists know the whereabouts of Haxus."_

Without any more hesitations, the remainder of the team moved out and searched for the rest of the team. They made their way around the village where there was no sign of anyone, not even Haxus. The team headed towards the side of the village where they saw an exit from a distance. However, in front of the gates were two white Highlander's parked and the remaining group of jihadists moving Pidge and Hunk to the cars. Shiro opened fire at them first, managing to shoot one of the jihadists down and taking the rest by surprise. The jihadists took cover behind a line of crates conveniently placed in front of the cars and returned fire, prompting the team to take cover behind abandoned cars separately. One of them pushed Hunk down under the vehicles.

" _الحصول على هؤلاء السجناء في الشاحنة_ _!_ _ **(Get these prisoners in the truck!)**_ " _Shiro heard one of the jihadists ordered._

The jihadists continued to rain fire at them, buying some time for two other masked jihadists to carry Pidge. Lance positioned his rifle on the boot of the car and fired automatic bursts for their heads. The two jihadists dropped to the ground like clockwork, loosening their grip on Pidge. Just before Lance could aim for the other four jihadists, the bullets ricocheted against the boot, causing him to duck under. Their firepower wasn't enough to take on the remaining fighters packed with heavy armory.

As the two jihadists dealt with the team, the other two forced Hunk into the Highlander and hopped in without skipping a beat. Keith heard the engine rumble, giving him a sudden motivation to look up to notice the car about to drive off. Despite being under heavy fire, Keith moved away from the car, clipping off a flash bang grenade from his vest. Shiro, who was beside him, tried to reach for him.

" _Keith, don't!"_

He slipped away from Shiro's hands and threw a flashbang at them. The explosion flashed heavily, blinding the jihadists. Keith shot them down and tried to shoot down the car. He only managed to graze the headlights and the car began to grow smaller until it was nowhere to be seen.

" _Fuck!" Keith cursed, forcefully yanking the rifle down._

The rest of them watched in disbelief, including Lance. Hunk was taken away and it was Allura's only responsibility to make sure none of them were hurt. It was all tearing down into the drain.

Keith turned around and approached Pidge's unconscious body lying near the dead jihadists. Shiro crouched by her side while Lance and Allura kept watch. Keith called her name first before shaking her by the shoulders. Once Pidge finally opened her eyes, she instantly squirmed and wrestled her grip off Keith.

" _Get off me! Get off me!"_

" _Easy! Easy, Kate! It's us!" He assured._

Pidge eventually realized and started to relax. Her chest heaved rapidly as she panted.

" _It's alright. You're fine." Keith told her._

She didn't pay attention to what he said. Pidge's was too busy looking around the area, noticing something missing. She looked at Keith who shared a glance of disbelief.

" _Where's Hunk?"_

* * *

Haxus, former army ranger turned Galra terrorist lieutenant looked down at his watch which was marked 19:52 hours, one hour over the suggested time.

" _They're supposed to be here by now. What's taking them so long?" He murmured._

" _Maybe they're a bit busy, sir?" His bodyguard, Bogh, standing next to him answered._

 _Haxus scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's actually the Voltron unit. Such amateurs."_

Bogh didn't reply afterwards. He's probably one of the sane operatives he had met so far. Maybe Haxus should be surprised. Straight from the Special Forces Ranger Battalion, **Bogh** was one of his experienced teammates of his unit. The others weren't so steady but more radically influenced, especially the recently deployed **Lahn** from the Armenian Forces.

In Haxus' eyes, Voltron is just a ragtag team with a bunch of idiots and incompetent soldiers who think they're doing the world a favour by trying to ruin their plans. They don't even understand what and why they do this. His old army had the same ideas, probably the reason he decided to blow them and his brother up for the sake of joining the Galra Empire.

As they watch several armed fighters with equipment smuggled from their associates in Russia come and go, a white Highlander drove into the village. However, it was just one car. They sent more fighters to that location. Once the Highlander parked near Haxus, the fighters hopped out. Only two of their loyal ones, Barad and Fakhoury were present.

" _What happened? Where's the rest of the team?" Haxus asked._

" _We manage to ambush the western devils," Fakhoury answered while Barad lifted his ski mask off._ " _But they wiped out the majority of our brothers. We're the only two who survived but we were able to capture one of their men."_

" _Well, that's a shame but I'll take it. Show me the guy you caught."_

Barad went up to the back of the car and pulled something out. Once he managed to get him out, Barad was holding a man with a beard in a beige t-shirt with rolled up sleeves, covered by a plate carrier. His face was smeared with dirt and bruises. Haxus raised an eyebrow in amusement and surprise mainly because of his looks. Barad pushed him onto his knees while Fakhoury assisted.

" _Well, what a surprise you brought me, boys," he said, bending down and getting a closer look. "Never seen a Samoan like you in Voltron before. You're probably lucky to be here. What's your name?"_

The man didn't reply other than glare at him. When he didn't answer, Haxus looked up at Barad, asking for his name.

" _We heard one of his comrades call him Hunk." He said._

 _Haxus was rather surprised and found it funny. "Hunk? That's a weird name for a Samoan. What's your mother's name, is it Slab?"_

The man, Hunk continued glaring at him. He seemed offended by his joke.

" _Silent one, I see. Well, it's not like I'm here to have a joke with you. But I'm sure the commander will be delighted to see you. So until then…"_

 _Haxus pulled out a magazine from the pouch on his vest and slammed it to his temple. Barad threw the unconscious body aside. "Get some rest. You deserve it."_

The men stared at him, waiting for further orders. Haxus stood up while slipping his magazine back into his pouch.

" _Put him in the cage with the women and get ready to pull out. We rather not let his friends catch up._


	8. Two Steps Apart

A sudden noise was enough to awaken Hunk from his blackout. As his eyes slowly opened, the first thing he saw sitting beside him was a figure in a dirty striped scarf around the head along with a yellow shirt smudged with dirt.

As Hunk sat up, he felt something stinging at the back of his head like a painful headache. He held the back of his head, holding it tightly to suppress the pain. The figure turned around, revealing a light brown skinned woman. She eagerly approached him, sitting near him.

 _"Sir, a-are you alright?"_

They both stared for a moment, unaware of how close their faces were. Hunk could also notice the mix of brown and maroon hair poking out from the bottom of her neck. He glanced around and noticed a red painted door a few feet away from him. Hunk looked down at his body and found his gear and weapons missing. Haxus and his men must've stripped him clean while he was out. What grabbed his further attention was the fact that they weren't alone. The room he was in was filled with women. Scared, feeble and weak women.

" _A-Are these-?"_

" _Villagers, yes," the woman answered. Her kiwi accent made Hunk assume she was Australian. "The insurgents liberated their homes, executed the men and the elders and took away young boys to make them take part of their organization. They didn't say what they want to do with the women...my best bet would be labor or slavery."_

It must've hurt to vision the whole scene with the men coldly executed and the women taken away from their sons. Hunk looked back at the woman.

" _I didn't catch your name." He said._

" _Shay, Shay Bainivalu. I'm a war correspondent. Are you a soldier?"_

" _I'm with NATO."_

" _I'm guessing you're here because of the Galra, right?"_

He raised an eyebrow. How did she know exactly?

" _You're here for the Galra?"_

" _Yeah," Shay answered as if she wasn't surprised to expect a reaction from him. "I was tracking their movement from Afghanistan to here. I heard stories about them overthrowing governments and armies."_

Suddenly, Hunk heard the door creaks open. Whatever it was, it made the women and the young girls tremble and shake in fear. The light shone across the remaining part of the room. Three figures went inside and one of them was none other than Haxus but he wasn't alone. There were two more men accompanying him, all wearing jackets. One was slightly bigger and had a huge beard with a beanie. The other was shorter, sporting a slightly tanned skin with sideburns, giving Hunk the impression he was Armenian. However, what caught his attention was the fact the Armenian was wearing a puffer vest over a yellow striped track jacket with baggy cargo pants. Weird choice of fashion.

" _Good to see you awake, ladies," Haxus said, shifting his focus on Hunk and Shay. "Cause I'm gonna need the Hunk guy and Miss Bainivalu to come with us."_

They both looked at each other and back at Haxus. They weren't able to ask any further once the bearded guy and the Armenian approached them.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Al Khor to capture Haxus, everything goes down and they lose Hunk to some terrorists. The team took a brief breather to recall the crazy events recently. Few moments later, the team began their search for Hunk. Shiro, Allura and Pidge grabbed some of the dead jihadist's AKM's with a few extra mags. Taking the jihadists' only car, the team set off after the tire tracks left on the sandy road with the headlights as their only source of light.

After thirty minutes of driving after some tracks, they noticed a slightly lit village from a distance. The tire tracks seemed to lead them to the entrance so there was no reason to barge in. Shiro parked the team at a pitch black hill a mile away from the village, killed the engine and checked the village. While the rest hung back to rest, Shiro and Allura glanced at the village surrounded by walls.

" _How many d'you think are in there?" Allura asked._

" _Possibly thirty or more," Shiro replied, looking over the village with the binoculars. "Can't tell for sure since the drone isn't able to pick up any video feed just like the village. That must be how they managed to catch us off-guard. We best keep this as quiet as possible because they might kill Hunk and we don't have enough ammunition."_

" _Agreed."_

As they continued looking over the village, they heard faint aircraft noises. Looking up, they noticed some red dots hovering from a distance and as it approached the village, it emerged from the shadows as an unusual looking helicopter.

" _Since when did terrorists get their hands on helicopters?" Shiro asked._

" _Rich terrorists." Allura corrected._

" _Rich ones, huh? Figured it would be planes."_

" _There's probably someone important coming from that heli and we need to get in there fast."_

* * *

Standing in the helipad, Haxus along with his bodyguard, Lahn watched the black matte helicopter approach the building from a distance. He had been expecting his visit, was told he wanted to see the man he had captured. Maybe he could help his deal with their Voltron problem. As it closed in, the whipping rotors blew in the breeze from the late night. Once the helicopter softly landed, the rotors began to stop spinning and the engine died. The doors slid open and his boss, Sendak stepped out accompanied by his own bodyguards. Haxus was surprised to see him in an all black suit, especially in some dump called Al Khor.

" _Looking good, sir. That suit really goes well with your eyepatch." Haxus said._

" _Same could be said to you, Haxus." Sendak replied, smiling._

" _Would you like me to escort you to the prisoners?"_

" _Lead the way."_

Nodding, Haxus turned around and headed inside with Lahn opening the door for him. Even as a radical weirdo, he still maintained that respect. Something the Galra expected from a man like him. They headed down the dusty stairwell which would lead them out of the building. As they walked across the village, armor-clad men with improved weapons moved around while some were at their shelters playing cards or whatever they usually do. Although he was in front of Sendak, he shielded his doubt away from him. But as always, he always finds out.

" _Something on your mind, my friend?" He heard Sendak ask._

" _Sir, I'm no man to ask any questions but I'm not certain you should be here right now," Haxus answered. "We sent Sadik and his ISIL team to ambush Voltron at the village but only two of his men returned and Voltron could be here any second now."_

 _Sendak let out a brief chuckle. "I'm flattered by your concerns, Haxus but I want answers from your prisoner."_

" _He's not much of a talker."_

" _Then he will die silently."_

Once they arrived at the house where he placed the Hunk guy and Miss Bainivalu, Haxus opened the door with a gun armory inside. To their left, he opened another door and went in where the people of interest were. Tied up in seperate chairs, the Hunk guy and Miss Bainivalu were there as ordered. Bogh stood near them without blinking. Haxus then moved out of Sendak's way as he approached both of them.

" _I thought your prisoner was much older than I thought." He said, looking at the Hunk guy. "But, who am I to judge a man's age?"_

" _The same man who topples half of the government just to prove god knows what." Shay sarcastically blurted._

" _You best keep your mouth shut, miss journalist." Bogh snapped._

" _I'd listen if I were you," Sendak added. "You wouldn't want to be treated like the other journalists at the Islamic State, wouldn't you?"_

There was silence. Silent enough for Hunk to hear the chilly breeze from an open window behind him. The tension between everybody in the room remained fixated until nobody spoke.

" _I thought so. Now, I'm not a man to be treated with disrespect and dishonesty. And I will remind you, I'm not a man who will go easy on liars. I have questions and you will both answer them without hesitation."_

Shortly, he gazed at Hunk intently. His stare was sharp and directly into his mind. Even one of his eyes was enough to hit him in the nerve. Hunk wouldn't be that man to guess everything. He could only hope for a miracle.

* * *

Without wasting any time, the team made their advance to the village. The trek to the village was extremely pitch black and the drones were off so they had to rely on the lighting from the distance as their guide. Despite some setbacks, the team managed to arrive at the village.

They stacked up against the walls covering the village. The top didn't seem to be filled with barbed wire or glass shards. One by one, the team climbed over the wall with Shiro lifting them up for support. Once it was Shiro's turn, he took a few steps back before running towards the wall. His foot climbed onto the surface of the wall and he managed to grab onto the edge before vaulting over it.

With the team inside, they proceeded in silence and with caution. Shiro raised his hand, prompting the team to stop between two buildings when he noticed two jihadists standing together. Luckily, they were concealed by the shadows. Shortly, the second jihadist walked away, leaving the first one alone.

Shiro left a hand signal for the team to stand back before slowly approaching the jihadist with a knife. As he progressed, Shiro made sure to step softly as the sand could be quite noisy. Once he reached a suitable distance, Shiro grabbed the jihadist by the mouth and stabbed his neck deeply while pulling him away from the light. Once the jihadist stopped struggling, Shiro placed his body aside and checked him for ammo. What seemed to surprise Shiro was the fact he had a plate carrier which was unusual. But nevertheless, he quickly grabbed some extra mags and handed a pair to Pidge. They eventually continued advancing, avoiding the light as much as possible.

The whole village consisted of buildings with it's impoverished structure, seemingly unstable towers and lamp posts so bright it can blind anybody. As the team moved, there found several jihadists patrolling the area wearing similar armor while armed with what appeared to be advanced weaponry, other than AK47s. Something felt dodgy about it, especially with the sleek looking helicopter.

The team steered clear of the open, moving through the back of the village. There was little light and seemingly no sign of any jihadists. As the made their way through the narrow lane behind a building, a jihadist in a ski mask suddenly appeared from the left corner. Just as the jihadist noticed them, Allura quickly aimed her rifle and shot him through the head with the sacrifice of thier position. The loud gunshot rang through possibly the entire village.

As soon as the jihadist slumped back into the doorway he came through, shouts and orders erupted from a distance. Lance couldn't help but groan in frustration. At least he and Keith are with the. With no choice, Shiro led the team into the doorway, through the mostly empty living room and out into the open. By the time they barged out of the door, a group of armed jihadists cut their path and everything went off.

* * *

While Hunk watched Sendak grab something from the table, he himself was struggling to pull off the cable ties behind his back with his strength. He could feel the ties digging into his skin, hurting every second. Suddenly, he heard dim gunshots accompanied by further more and then the alarm blared. Everybody in the room looked around in confusion with Haxus checking the window. This was definitely Voltron's doing.

" _Shit," Haxus cursed and turned towards Sendak. "Looks like it's time for you to go, boss."_

Sendak was quick to understand although he was a bit frustrated about it. As he prepared to leave, Haxus then turned to his accomplices.

" _Bogh, get the boss outta here. Lahn, get rid of the prisoners starting with these two."_

The bearded guy and the Armenian both nodded. While Hunk continued to attempt to pull off the cable ties, everybody scurried out of the room except Lahn. Once the door was slammed shut, Lahn turned back towards the two now alone with him. He began to grin like a twisted psychopath and approached Shay first. He reached behind his pants, revealing a pistol aimed at Shay.

Before Lahn could pull the trigger, Hunk finally managed to break free from the cable ties and charged at Lahn who had just noticed him. Just as he moved his aim towards Hunk, he was suddenly tackled and pushed up against the wall with his arm holding the gun tightly gripped.

 _"Այ քեզ-?! **(What the-?!)** "_

While pinned, Lahn was unable to nudge or even push out of Hunk's grip. He couldn't even move his hand tightly holding the gun. Hunk elbowed him in the face before grabbing onto his vest and hurling him onto a table. His limp body rolled off the table, pushing off other objects onto the floor. The gun also disappeared out of sight.

As Hunk approached him, Lahn pulled himself up and hurled a kick at Hunk's stomach, only for his shin to be clasped tightly. Hunk threw his leg aside, pushing the shocked Lahn off balance. Stumbling back, Lahn went for a punch for his face. Hunk ducked under and punched his left knee, freezing Lahn in the middle of his punch. He punched him again at his side and delivered a right elbow to his face, pushing him back to the ground. Hunk noticed Lahn swipe off a pair of scissors from the surface before getting back up.

Hunk dodged his rapid slashes with the scissors, away from the blade. When Lahn went for a thrust, Hunk leaned to his right and took that chance to grab his arm. He pulled Lahn's arm forward, causing him to stumble closer to him and set it on his right shoulder. Hunk then karate chopped his wrist, hard enough to make Lahn loosen his grip on the scissors.

Suddenly, a gloved hand gripped onto Hunk's face tightly with some of the fingers touching his mouth. They both began to stumble around with Hunk trying to throw him off but he was way more determined to kill this strong man. He slammed Lahn against the wall, elbowing him repeatedly but to no avail. The hand was about to touch the eyes and it would only last a second until they were gouged.

Hunk caught sight of the scissors between the fingers blocking his face. Though he could hold onto Lahn's right arm, Hunk hit his left arm repeatedly until his grip slightly loosened. Hunk walked towards the knife while being dragged down by the Armenian. Despite some disruptions, Hunk managed to grab the scissors just as his face was completely covered.

Without hesitating, Hunk stabbed Lahn's wrist, near the radial artery. A cry ripped out from him and his grip on his face completely loosened. Hunk let go of Lahn's right arm and moved away from him while still holding the scissors to his wrist. Grabbing hold of his hand, Hunk pushed the scissors twice until the blade poked out through Lahn's wrist. Ignoring his agony, Hunk kicked his left shin, leaving him on one of his knees. Holding his hand tightly, Hunk started to push Lahn's wrist towards his neck while the Armenian struggled to push it back, holding his own hand for support.

Hunk slammed the handle of the scissors, almost reaching the tip of his skin. He did it again and Hunk noticed some blood beginning to spill from Lahn's neck. Hunk slammed it repeatedly, over and over to push the scissors further. More blood continued to trail down underneath Lahn's jacket. He stopped for a brief moment before letting out a yell and delivering the last blow. With one last slam, Lahn's wrist was fully attached to his neck and his eyes were left gaping over a thousand miles as well as his full mouth. Blood began to soak his jacket and his remaining arm went limp.

Hunk dropped his body aside while panting like he ran a mile. Of all people he thought, the Armenian was one he would call determined. His wrists were left with red marks. He looked behind and forgot Shay was still there, witnessing the whole thing. From what he could assume, she was probably traumatised.

" _Sorry you had to see that." Hunk said._

" _No, no. It's fine. I've seen worse." She replied, shaking her head._

After cutting Shay loose, they walked out of the room, leaving Lahn's body behind although Hunk grabbed the pistol at the doorway. On their left was a gun room where most of it were empty. However, Hunk found a M249 SAW at the middle and some ammo. As he packed his weapon, Hunk noticed Shay take a MP5K from another table as well as some mags.

" _You know how to use that?" Hunk asked._

" _Yeah, my dad taught me. He was a soldier too." Shay answered._

He nodded, hoping she would be right. They found themselves some Kevlar and quickly put it on. Once they were prepared, the two made their way out to find the rest of the villagers.

* * *

After managing to shoot only two jihadists down, the rest quickly retaliated with heavy fire, forcing the team to split and hide behind an abandoned car. While Shiro and Allura blindly fired back, the jihadists backed away while continuing firing. Keith briefly glanced between the windows of the car and just caught sight of a group running from a distance. One of them was quick for Keith to recognise.

" _Got eyes on Haxus!" Keith notified, just as a bullet hit the window near him._

Allura looked over the boot where she saw the group including Haxus as well, running across the open. She ducked back down as another rain of bullets scuttle after them.

" _Alright, Keith and Lance, go after Haxus and capture him alive. Pidge, you're with me."_

" _And I'll go after the guys trying to escape," Shiro added._

" _Good. Now go! We'll provide covering fire!"_

Once Allura and Pidge stood up and fired back at the jihadists, Shiro, Keith and Lance made a dash and headed into the other buildings for a shortcut.

* * *

While most of the jihadists are busy, Hunk and Shay made their way to the west where Shay led the way. Hunk turned around with his weapon raised in case of any sign of the jihadists. So far, the gunshots were only fixated away from them so that seemed to be good news. After passing by buildings, Shay stopped at a small house with pale wallwork and a hole on the roof.

 _"That's where the prisoners are?" Hunk asked._

Shay replied with a nod as she opened the door while holding the MP5K on her right hand. Entering the house, they were greeted with a stairwell in front of them which led to the basement. As the two delved into the shadows of the basement, Hunk kept his aim steady as they navigated through the dark corridor. The basement was wide and full of chain link fencing with several weapon crates and shelves filling up the majority of the basement.

As they moved through the dark long corridor which resembled a tunnel, the two found the red door at the very end with the paint dry and crispy. Shay turned the doorknob over but it wouldn't budge.

 _"Locked," She said with a sharp sigh before looking up at a key shelf where one of the keys were present. "That must be the key."_

Shay grabbed the keys and unlocked the door without pulling it out. The red door opened slowly and the whimpers accompanied afterwards. Shay lowered her weapon and raised her hand to calm them.

 _"It's okay, it's okay. We're going to get you all home. You'll be fine." She said in a soothing voice._

While Hunk stayed back outside the room, Shay managed to get all the villagers together and they began to move out. As the group moved through the long corridor, they had just caught sight of two jihadists approaching their area. Just as they noticed them, Hunk quickly fired the M249 with heavy rapid bursts, mowing down the unsuspecting jihadists.

Once they reached the other end of the corridor, they were immediately greeted by another sight of jihadists. Hunk counted four jihadists with one of them helming a G36C with a drum mag and AK12s for the rest. They started opening fire, strong enough to suppress Hunk and Shay behind the stacked crates. The muzzles flashed the dark basement alight. The G36C with the drum mag was delivering further destruction, with its bullets shattering through boxes and other objects on top of the crates above each of them.

" _Stay down! Don't come out until we say so!" Hunk heard Shay yell at the villagers hiding behind the doorway through the thunderous gunshots._

Hunk flinched as a bullet ricocheted from the side of the crate, narrowingly missing his arm. As he moved to the other side of the crate, Hunk shifted the M249 around the corner and fired blindly. He heard loud thumps and clatters afterwards, estimating two remaining jihadists left.

Cocking his head to his left, he noticed Shay leaning out and aiming the MP5K at one of the jihadists. However, there was a click and as soon as Shay noticed the jammed weapon, the remaining jihadists diverted their attention at her. Ducking down, the bullets penetrated the walls and the boxes around her as the villagers' shrieks echoed throughout the basement. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped and heavy thuds followed up. Hunk remained still behind the crates and glanced at Shay who was backed against the corner of the doorway. They still heard the whimpers of the women from the corridor.

" _Yellow Lion, you in there?" Hunk heard a familiar voice call out._

Sighing of relief, he placed his almost empty M249 and raised his arm above the crates.

" _Yeah, it's me!" Hunk replied, waving._

Once he stood up, he saw the rest of his team, Pidge and Allura walk into the basement with their weapons lowered.

" _You okay, Momoa?" Allura asked._

Hunk nodded. While Pidge bent down and replaced her AKM with the G36C from the body, Allura noticed the villagers slowly appear from the corridor as well as Shay who was still holding her weapon tight.

 _Allura glanced at them both. "I see you made some new friends."_

" _They're the villagers the Galra captured and the woman with me is a war correspondent tracking down the Galra as well as us." Hunk clarified._

" _We'll talk about this later. You stay here with them."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

She then turned to Pidge who was now carrying the G36C with the drum mag.

" _Pidge, I want you to meet up with Yeun and Santos." Allura ordered._

" _What about you, ma'am?" She asked._

" _I'm gonna find Shiro."_

* * *

After splitting from the team, Keith and Lance advanced towards a building where they last saw Haxus run into. The lamp posts around the village flickered and flashed as gunshots erupted from a distance. While they headed down there, a jihadist with a Remington shotgun appeared from one of the parked trucks and aimed, only to be put down instantly by Lance with one shot to the head. Once the two entered the building, they were greeted with suppressive fire by two jihadists, forcing the two to take cover apart from each other.

As the bullets sprayed at them, Lance checked his magazine only to find it empty including his pouches. Shortly, the gunshots stopped accompanied by magazine fumbling. Lance emerged out of the pillar he was hiding behind and threw his empty rifle at one of the jihadists. At the same time, Keith shot down the other jihadist. Charging at the distracted jihadists, Lance tackled him onto the ground while holding his rifle tightly. After punching him several times in the face, Lance pulled out his pistol and finished him off.

" _Clear!" Lance called, after aiming across the room with his pistol ._

After the two split up to find Haxus, Lance went up the stairwell to check the top floor while Keith remained at the bottom. He arrived at what he believed was the fifth floor and searched the dusty corridor. Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps from down the corner. Once he reached the very end of the corridor, he noticed a closed door to his left. As Lance opened the door and entered the room, something suddenly appeared from the corner, grabbing the barrel of the gun and Lance felt an elbow slam into his cheek. He stumbled sideways and raised his pistol towards the figure. He grabbed the barrel tightly, leaning to the right and shifting it away from his face, just as Lance pulled the trigger. The gun let out a muffled pop with nothing coming out of the muzzle. Lance was instantly met with a fist to the face. The figure twisted his gun tightly, enough to make Lance loosen his grip. Before he even knew it, the butt of the gun slammed his cheek.

Hitting the ground with a hard thud, Lance coughed and spat out blood, splashing on the dusty concrete surface. Looking up, he stared at the figure with a familiar face, sporting a brown jacket with a beige shirt while aiming Lance's own pistol at him. Even as a cruel terrorist, he still looked like he was preparing for a fashion shoot. However, Haxus' mouth grew into a smirk before letting out a chuckle.

" _You think I'm just gonna shoot you right now, boy?" He said, lowering the pistol. "I rather have ourselves a good old-fashioned fist fight before I let you die alone."_

Haxus threw the pistol aside, disappearing into the shadows before cracking his neck to flaunt his looks. As Lance pulled himself up, he looked up to find Haxus in his close combat stance as if he was some UFC fighter.

" _You ready for your dinner?" He said._

Once he was on his feet, Lance made his first move and went for a punch. Haxus leaned away from the oncoming fist and blocked his attempted punch before delivering a hook to Lance's face. His ears began to ring like a loud alarm and he wasn't be to comprehend what went through his head when he decided to pull off a haymaker. Lance left arm slammed against Haxus' elbow block and he felt a fist pummel his abdomen before another one clipped his face.

His vision began to blur, his eyelids were on the verge of shutting down but despite his dazed self, Lance caught Haxus' left hook just in time and ducked under. He let his left fist drive itself towards Haxus' waist before going for his face with the same fist. Lance then delivered a heavy right cross to his face, seemingly dazing him.

He swung a kick for his leg, only for Haxus to surprisingly block his kick with his leg before lifting his other leg for a roundhouse to Lance's side. He then deployed a back kick to Lance's abdomen, sending him swaying back. Lance swung another punch but Haxus ducked under the swing and slammed a fist against his stomach again before noticing an elbow flash right in front of his eyes, dazing him completely.

Before he knew it, Haxus was able to lift him up with his hands on Lance's neck. He was then thrown onto a table behind him. As Haxus' hands tightly squeezed his flesh, Lance outstretched his hand to his face, reaching for his eyes. Before one of his fingers could reach his right eye, Haxus grabbed hold of his arm and effortlessly threw his arm off. His vision began to blacken and while his other hand was holding onto Haxus' hands, his free hand struggled to reach for an object on the table. If only there was one. However, the tip of his fingers managed to feel for a bulky object but it wasn't close enough to touch it.

Just as he was losing to the terrorist, he heard gunshots and Haxus suddenly loosened his grip on Lance while letting out a grunt. When Lance looked up, he noticed a hole on his shoulder. While distracted, Lance took that chance to slam his head with the object which was a walkie-talkie. While he stumbled away, Lance let himself slide off the table while barely conscious. He wanted to see whoever it was that shot Haxus but that guy looked so much like Keith. Or maybe it was him.

He watched as Keith approached him, only to be attacked by Haxus by surprise. Keith struggled to wriggle Haxus' grip off his rifle and it was only seconds until he managed to disarm Keith. He tried to pull out his own pistol, only for Haxus to grab hold of him. They both wrestled each other for the gun, dragging each other around with Haxus in front of an empty window large enough to fit a crate. Shortly, Keith somehow managed to break free and what came next shocked him to the core. With a strong kick to Haxus' stomach, he fell over the window gap and disappeared in a mere split second.

" _Fuck." Lance heard Keith whisper._

When he got towards the window where Keith kicked Haxus off, they found a slight sight of a body on the ground. Lance could see blood surrounding it. It was at this point, Lance felt no accomplishment. He saw Keith and all he could see was a mistake. He made a mistake. There was nothing to say.

* * *

Shiro was able to find the helicopter pad from a building a few steps away from where they were. As he ran upstairs where most of the rooms looked deserted, Shiro couldn't help but pander over who it was coming from the helicopter. It could be someone leading the attacks. Either way, he could be more use for them in taking down the Galra Empire.

Once he reached the rooftop, he made his way up the staircase and managed to catch a glimpse of the helicopter and the occupants. However, his eyes locked onto one of the men inside. And everything went silent around him. His eyes widened. The man was familiar. The suit. The eyepatch. That glare, enough to make Shiro lose his focus on the mission.

Pakistan…2016...Sven…

It was none other than Sendak himself. The man they were supposed to capture. The man who ordered the ambush. The man who got his team and his brother killed. As soon as they noticed him, Shiro immediately let out a roar and charged at them with bullets flying.

He gunned down the two remaining jihadists escorting him within seconds, although the bearded guy with a beanie was hit in the arm. Unfortunately, he managed to hop into the helicopter with the assistance of another person, suppressing Shiro back with a rifle, forcing him to hide behind a crate.

" _Get us outta here!" Shiro heard one of Sendak's men shout._

The helicopter began to hover off, spreading wind around the pad. Sendak was about to escape. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not now. Shiro jumped over the crates and shot at the helicopter while enduring the wind. After emptying his entire rifle, Shiro switched to his pistol and kept on shooting while the helicopter flew off into the dark. Once again, he emptied his pistol, completely not getting the hint it was already gone. The only sounds left was the soft breeze. Sendak was gone again. He let slip of him once and did it again. Shiro couldn't do anything. He felt useless beyond that point. He let out a curse in pure anger, loud enough for Allura to hear once she found him.

* * *

 **2132 Hours**

 **SOCCENT Forward Operations Base**

 **Al Khor, Qatar**

Getting back to base was just as hard as the events from earlier. And the situation was even worse once Shiro found out the unfortunate fate of Haxus. While they left for pickup, everything was absolutely silent like silent, silent. Once they returned to base taking another two hours on the highway, everybody met up at the debriefing room after changing into their clothes where they stood around the large table without a word. All of them were looking quite grim. Shortly, Allura sighed and took her hands off her hips.

" _Because of the death of Haxus," she said. "The tops have ordered us to be grounded and to hand the mission to the CIA. We are to also return back to HQ immediately to vote whether or not Voltron should be shut down."_

" _Yeah, thanks to this dumbass." Lance said, pointing at Keith._

" _Hey, fuck you, asshole!" He snapped, pushing him by the shoulder._

" _Of all the ways you could've handled him, you coulda just punched his lights out but no! You just had to kick him outta the goddamn building!"_

" _What was I supposed to do? Hold him at gunpoint? You and I know he wouldn't go down this easily!"_

" _We obviously needed him alive!"_

" _You think I don't know that?!"_

Shiro quickly slammed his hands on the table twice.

" _That's enough, both of you! This is just proving to the tops that we're not competent!"_

Keith and Lance scowled at each other for a moment before reconsidering towards Shiro's order. Lance eventually snorted, still holding his glare at the Korean.

" _I shouldn't even be in this bullshit anyway," he sneered. "I rather just get dishonorably discharged and go home."_

" _Yeah, maybe you should." Keith hit back._

They both began to walk off, turning their backs on each other.

" _Keith!" Pidge called._

He didn't reply or even stop. They both just walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. With the dead silence, Shiro uncomfortable sighed while staring away from anybody else in the room. This was starting to tear apart the team.

* * *

After the recent heated argument, Keith separated himself away from contact and set himself somewhere in the dark. He still refused to go over the fact he kicked Haxus out of a window but he didn't have any other choice. There was a gun in his hand and Keith was only able to think for a second before everything went loud. Keith needed some time alone. Some time to grovel and mope.

He took out a Zippo lighter from his pockets and tried to light up his cigarette in his mouth. The flame burst and flickered before vanishing. Eventually, Keith was unable to light the cigarette. This was just getting better. Shortly, he noticed his former instructor approach him from the light.

" _You alright?" Shiro asked._

" _Do I look alright to you?" Keith sarcastically replied, throwing his deadbeat lighter and spitting his cigarette out. He sighed in frustration, refusing to look at Shiro._

" _I fucked up too."_

Keith scoffed.

" _Yeah, okay." He said._

" _No, I actually did."_

He looked up at Shiro, noticing how sincere he sounded.

" _How so?"_

Shiro looked down onto the ground and deeply sighed.

" _I lost control of myself when I saw Sendak. As soon as my eyes landed on his face, it instantly reminded me the loss of my team...and my brother. I let my anger get the best of me, Keith. It would've gotten myself or the rest of you killed."_

Keith didn't make a move or respond. He wanted to believe him and sympathize with him but his frustration was making him rethink his decision.

" _All I'm saying is if there's any sort of miracle we actually get back to the mission," he continued. "You and Santos need to put aside your grudges. You're supposed to be working together, not getting into each other's faces over who's the best shooter or whatever you two are fighting over right now."_

Keith still didn't reply. Just kept staring out into the distance. He heard Shiro softly sigh.

" _We'll be leaving in 2200."_

Shiro leaned over and patted his shoulder before leaving him to himself. As he left, Keith let himself think about his words.

* * *

 **2200 Hours**

Once the team packed their belongings and swapped into their uniforms, they began to make their way to their transport across the airfield while pilots and soldiers around them wondered around with their partners. Most of them haven't said a word, especially with the issue between Lance and Keith. Hunk was able to notice they were intentionally refusing to make contact with each other.

" _Hunk!"_

He turned around and noticed Shay approaching him. She had already gotten herself washed up and he had to admit, her hair looked really silky from his view, especially with the long end resting on her shoulder collar.

" _Hey, Shay," Hunk said. "What are you doing here?"_

 _She bit her lip. "I...just wanted to thank you again for rescuing me back at the village. And the villagers as well."_

" _No need to. I would do it regardless. How are they right now?"_

" _They're being taken care of by the military. Possibly treating them for psychological trauma and losses." she answered and noticed the aircraft about to ignite. "So, you're leaving?"_

" _I am, sadly."_

" _Aw, that's a shame. Any chance I'll see you again?"_

" _Well, that depends on the situation I'm in but...time will only tell."_

Shay nodded while staring past Hunk's feet before taking out something from her pocket. She pulled out a small notepad and gave it to Hunk. Taking the notepad, Hunk stared at it with confusion and curiosity.

" _What's this?" Hunk asked._

" _Everything you need to know about the Galra just in case you're going after them again. You guys might need it more than I do."_

" _You're really putting faith on us?"_

" _I'll admit it's just for you."_

He was surprised about receiving a full notepad of information about the Galra. She was really determined in her work. But the fact that Voltron was taken off the grid would mean no reason for him to keep it. Either he keeps it for personal use or someone from the CIA may need it for the investigation.

" _Momoa, you coming?" Hunk heard Shiro call, prompting him to look over his shoulder._

" _Yeah, just give me a moment!" Hunk replied before turning back. "Thanks, Shay but I gotta get going now."_

" _I know," She nodded. "Best of luck, Hunk."_

They both exchanged smiles before Hunk watched her leave, heading back to the base. Once he arrived at the C130, the team were strapped in with Coran and his assistants Gold and Colbert joining them. Beside them, Allura was leaning on the side with a phone to her ear. She seemed rather baffled over what she was hearing.

" _I-I don't understand, are you actually...but why are you...o-okay...I understand. Cheers."_

After hanging up, she went back to the team minding their own business. Coran was the first to notice her odd expression.

" _Something wrong?" He asked._

 _Allura looked at them without blinking. "We're not going back to HQ."_

That got everybody's attention.

" _Why not?" Shiro asked._

" _Well, this is gonna baffle you guys but I just got a call from one of the guys from the CIA and it seems like they're allowing us to continue our hunt for Sendak with their help against NATO's orders."_

Eyebrows were raised, including Coran's assistants.

" _Those guys can actually do that?" Gold asked._

" _They're the CIA. They can do whatever they want." Lance replied._

As much as it was good news, there were still unsolved problems. Lance and Keith are still refusing to talk to each other and others are worried about continuing their mission against NATO's direct orders. Shiro then stepped up.

" _Look I know it's difficult working with each other, I get it but this is our only chance we got in taking down the Galra Empire or a lot of people are gonna get killed. Starting unnecessary drama with each other needs to end immediately otherwise it will catch up to you and then it'll affect all of us and we'll risk losing good people on the field because of that. Voltron was formed for a reason. We counter against terrorism to save lives and that's what we're gonna do."_


	9. Gun Bunny

**1200 Hours**

 **02/10/18**

 **New Delhi, India**

The next day after being approved by the CIA, Voltron were able to continue their mission after Sendak. As usual, the analysts of Voltron secured information about one of Sendak's lieutenants first before going after Sendak himself. They eventually identified one of his lieutenants known as Bogh. It was actually the bearded man Shiro shot in the shoulder back in Al Khor. He was the only member to know Sendak's location and Voltron needed that chance to secure it.

They tracked his location and confirmed his last known spot was at the Shangri-La's Eros Hotel at New Delhi, India. Which was how the team ended up at the capital of India, placed and positioned around the hotel to wait for further orders. He was also reported to be accompanied by two members. They were also able to persuade the Research and Analysis Wing to help them out in exchange for some cash they were able to afford.

As the team waited for orders, Keith stared out at the street near a marketplace through the window. The breeze outside was quite heavy as the forecast anticipated so he and Lance stayed inside their black Nissan sedan. Their weapons were placed beside their seats in case they got out. Each of them had Kevlar vests underneath their casual clothes. The muffled wind gushed and whistled against their car as they waited in absolute silence. Keith tapped his fingertips on the armrest, letting a soft sight slip out of his mouth. No words were exchanged ever since the two got in the car.

" _Hey, Keith," Lance suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Sorry about what I said back in Qatar. You did what you had to and I thank you for saving my life."_

Keith didn't give him a glance. He wasn't sure whether to believe it was genuine or if it was just a sarcastic one.

" _Are you saying it like you mean it or did Pidge make you apologise?" Keith asked._

" _Well first off, fuck you. I'm trying to be nice and second...both."_

Keith lets out a snort out of amusement. At least he was a bit truthful.

" _It's alright, Lance. We're good." He said._

There was even more silence. Only for a minute.

" _You wanna know how I got discharged?" Lance asked._

Keith eventually turned towards Lance, slight interest beaming in his eyes.

" _Sure," he answered. "What'd you do?"_

Lance remained fixated over the direction he was staring at. He looked hesitant. Shortly, Lance let out a breath under his mouth.

" _I was on a recon mission at a village in Afghanistan...hunting down Talibans in short. Turns out there was only one Taliban. From. What I heard, he sounded like he was warning the villagers of something. When I reported this to my CO, he ordered an airstrike on the village because they were aiding the Taliban when they basically didn't have a choice. I told my CO not to but that bastard did it anyway. A F-17 bombed the entire village, killing everyone there. When I was told what he did, I went up to that sack of shit I call the CO and started beating his ass up. I told him I wanted to kill him. That I wanted to punch his eyes out and tear him limb from limb. But I was the one getting punished for striking an officer when he was the one committing a war crime."_

Keith in his honest opinion, wouldn't blame Lance at all. He felt sympathy for him even though he was an asshole.

" _The Major found me on my way to court and she managed to convince the jury to drop all charges on the condition I'll never serve the Marines again," Lance continued. "She gave me a choice to go home or serve in her Counter Terrorism Unit. At first, I woulda said no so I wouldn't have to go through anything like Afghanistan. I would rather spend time with my parents, my brothers and sisters and their kids. Then again, I love jobs like these. I get to go out around the world, help people in need and kill all of these terrorist assholes. It's the reason why I wanted to join the military."_

Just as he finished, their earpieces were suddenly activated.

" _ **Red and Blue Lion, this is Black Lion. Gharial team has reported that Seahorse plus two hostiles are checking out of the Shangri-La's Eros Hotel. Go ahead and meet with them, over.**_ "

" _Copy. Blue and Red Lion are on the move." Lance replied._

He started the ignition and drove away from the marketplace, heading down to the hotel. Once they arrived, they parked the car from a safe distance away from the entrance. A van was already parked in front next to several black luxury cars. Shortly, Keith noticed Bogh and two of his partners walk out. Each of them were in all-black outfits.

" _Here they are." He said._

As the three members headed for the parking lot, the van's doors slid open and two Indian men emerged and approached the three, pulling their pistols out of their holsters.

" _You three need to come with us." One of them said in a poor accent._

Bogh and his partners stood still without a word, indicating their obedience. One of them ordered them to raise their hands and they did so, seemingly accepting their capture. Once the RAW agents got closer, Bogh suddenly disarmed the RAW agent, prying his gun off from his hands before shooting him twice in the chest. The other partner did the same to the distracted RAW agent and shot him in the face before opening fire at the van inside. People began to scurry out of the hotel.

" _This is Blue Lion, we have a situation here." Lance said._

While he was on the earpiece, Keith noticed Bogh turn towards the direction of where their car was. Without any warning, he raised the pistol at the window.

" _GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Keith yelled._

He managed to pull Lance under the window just in time before Bogh opened fire. He braced as the gunshots pierced through the windscreen. Shortly, the gunfire stopped. Keith slowly peered above and found no sight of Bogh and his partners.

" _Fuck, he's running!" Keith cursed._

" _Move your ass then!" Lance replied._

Lance immediately grabbed his suppressed HK416 fitted with a 1-8x rifle scope and various attachments from the side and barged out of the car. Keith took his personal MCX SBR with a suppressor and Eotech sights from his side and slipped out of the car, slamming it shut. As he ran after Lance, Keith tapped into his earpiece.

" _Red Lion to Black Lion, Seahorse plus two tangos have taken out Gharial team and are on foot. We're in pursuit, over!"_

The two arrived at the main road where they found Bogh and his partners running towards the traffic. One of the partners opened fire at the sky, enough to cause havoc among the traffic. People began to get out of their cars and run like hell. Some at the path dropped to the ground, cowering with their hands covering their heads. Shortly _,_ the Galra agents turned around and opened fire at the two.

Keith separated himself from Lance and used the front of one of the deserted cars as cover. As the bullets cracked apart the windows, he heard rapid gunfire from his side. He was quick to recognize Lance as the one laying down fire. As Lance continued to fire, Keith moved away from the car he was hiding behind and moved forward past the cars while crouched. Stopping beside the side of another car, he caught sight of one of Bogh's partners shooting back. Keith positioned his rifle on the boot of the car and aimed at him. Just as the agent noticed him, Keith pulled the trigger and fired. His face exploded into red liquid as he toppled over.

As Keith moved from the boot towards another car, he was suddenly pelted by more oncoming bullets. Keith ducked down and hid behind the car. More gunshots erupted as it penetrated the car he was hiding. Shortly, he heard a mag clatter onto the surface. As Keith stood up and raised his rifle, his aim focused on the Galra agent approaching him. However, he noticed Lance slide across the hood of a car behind the agent and opened fire while he did so. The agent reeled back and slammed against the car window before slipping onto the ground, leaving a trail of stained blood.

Lance looked back up and received a nod of acceptance from Keith before focusing on their job. The two continued to move forward and ducked down when another round of bullets suppress them off. Once the gunfire ceased, Keith peered up through the windows of the car and noticed Bogh making a run for it but without a gun in his hand. They got up and ran after him, bobbling their rifles as they gave chase.

The two managed to find him running down a wide alley with a staircase up ahead. As they ran down the alley, Lance stopped and aimed his sights down, shifting towards Bogh's legs. He pulled the trigger and the single bullet pierced through Bogh's right leg, causing him to trip over. As he fell near the staircase, Keith caught up with him and tased him while holding him down. Once he was unconscious, Keith tapped onto his earpiece for exfiltration.

" _This is Red Lion, we have Seahorse. I repeat we have Seahorse." Keith notified._

" _ **This is Black Lion, coming to the back alley's entrance for exfil.**_ "

Shortly, a black van pulled up in front of the alley and the doors slid open. Shiro and Pidge stepped out of the van with their own HK416 and Daniel Defence MK18 respectively. While they watched over the two, Keith and Lance carried Bogh's body into the van and sank onto their seats, noticing Hunk in the driver's seat. Shiro and Pidge both hopped back into the van and slammed the door shut, prompting Hunk to step on it. The van's diesel engine rumbled and fumes coughed out of the exhausts as it drove off.

As the van drove down the empty lane, Lance and Keith both took a breather while Bogh's body lay on the surface. They both looked at each other and exchanged smirks.

" _Good job, you two." Shiro commended as he smiled._

" _Thank you, sir." Keith replied._

The team remained silent for the rest of the trip, although Pidge was happy about the two working together productively. The van turned to the bustling highway, blending itself among the crowd until it was impossible to spot.

* * *

 **0100 Hours**

 **New Delhi, India**

 **British High Commission**

" _Rise and shine, Bogh." Allura said, just enough to wake Bogh up._

He blinked up, finding himself facing both Allura and Shiro. Bogh glanced below and found his right hand cuffed to a desk he was sitting on. He began to feel something inside his mouth, seemingly trying to feel his teeth.

" _If you're looking for that fake tooth, then don't bother because we've already pulled it out." Allura reminded._

Bogh stopped for a brief moment before letting out a chuckle out of astonishment.

" _Guess you two learned something." He said._

" _ **Bjørn Tollefsrud**_ _, right hand man of Hugo 'Haxus' Becker and another lieutenant of the Galra," Shiro said. "We've been looking for you."_

" _We've also know that you somehow knew about Voltron. How's that?" Allura asked._

" _It's called studying your enemies." Bogh replied._

" _Don't play games with us. The ambushes. You and the Galra seem to know your tactics when we arrived. You have someone in NATO or Voltron, don't you?"_

" _Ask my boss. He's the only person who made contact with him."_

" _Then tell us where Sendak is." Shiro demanded._

" _How about this. You give me 500 dollars in cash and pretty lady over there can give you all a good blowjob."_

" _You're a real comedian, aren't you?"_

 _Bogh sunk back on his seat, sliding his left hand off the desk. "No I'm serious. I need to pay the bills and I have a thing for ebonies."_

Shiro and Allura stared at him, obviously annoyed at Bogh's ability to resist. They would rather find a way to make him talk but as the government ruled out, it was condemned and it would ruin their reputation. It probably won't work on him anyways since he's a Norwegian operative. However, there was something Allura wondered about Bogh.

" _How'd you end up like this anyway?" She asked. "You were part of the Forsvarets Spesialkommando. A soldier who swore to defend his country from enemies, foreign and domestic."_

Bogh scoffed, rolling his eyes. " _If you're a true soldier then you should know it's all bullshit because your government, your country, they don't give a shit about you. All they really do is just make things worse and more people die. So what's the point of fighting for your country when they're just gonna start more pointless wars?"_

" _A true soldier doesn't work for people who kill innocent people."_

" _Sometimes, to make your enemies' fear grow, you gotta make some sacrifices for the greater good. That's how wars and being a soldier works."_

There was a sudden slam on the desk which didn't faze Bogh much. He turned around and noticed Shiro gripping the desk by the palms, leaning over towards Bogh.

" _I won't ask you again. Where. Is. Sendak?"_

* * *

After the session, Allura and Shiro gathered the team in their meeting room. This time, they got the information they needed.

" _So, Bogh finally gave us the location of Sendak," Allura said. "Turns out he's in Goiânia, planning to meet an arms dealer named Mateo Diaz at a parking lot. Used to be a street thug working with the Brazilian cartel until he split and turned to gunrunning."_

" _Any chance he could be full of shit?" Lance asked. "Not to mention he's going to Brazil. Why not go to India to crack the deal?"_

" _He could be telling the truth," Colbert said. "They might be needing weapons to for their attacks and there's no wonder why the Galra's trying to keep us off track by splitting Bogh from Sendak."_

" _But it could be a trap," Gold added. "Hell, the dealer might be in on this and the meeting could be a setup."_

" _Or maybe it's not because the notes Shay Bainivalu gave me says they meet arms dealers for weapons," Hunk said. "Mateo might be one of their top employees."_

" _Then we better get to that deal," Allura ordered. "Who knows what the Galra are buying and it's best that we have the Brazilian government involved in this situation. Wheels up in 30 mikes."_

* * *

 **1255 Hours**

 **02/12/18**

 **Goiânia, Brazil**

The team arrived at the parking lot where Diaz would be meeting at. Along with them were the local police Voltron paid to assist them in case anything went wrong. Shiro and the others were positioned at the west side of the parking lot, hidden among the shadows in the poorly lit area. Lance was placed on a rooftop of an apartment nearby with a sniper team accompanying him. The team was prepped with their own weapons while Lance and the sniper team were packed with Blaser LRS2s.

So far, there was no sign of any suspicious activity for the past few minutes. Shortly, an SUV from a distance appeared and stopped at the parking lot. The headlights remained on and the doors swung open. Two men in all black clothes consisting of combat jackets and pants appeared and stood five feet away from each other. One was dark skinned with a cap and the other was bald. That must be the Galra agents. There was no sign of Sendak however.

Another five minutes has passed and another car arrived. It was a green, grimy sedan approaching the parking lot. The car stopped in front of the Galra agents and the headlights flicked off. The car door opened and their asset, Mateo Diaz hopped out. He had short brown hair with a clean stubble and looked to be around his mid thirties. However, something was off about his skin colour. Mateo looked more Caucasian than any normal Brazilian person. The Galra agents exchanged glances with each other before the bald agent shrugged.

" _Is it me or does Gun Bunny look whiter than he looks?" Lance whispered._

" _Mateo Diaz?" The bald agent asked._

" _That's right," the arms dealer answered. There was no sign of an accent. "Just grew some hair, that's all. Where's Sendak?"_

" _He's not here."_

Shiro was in the bound of both frustration and anger. He thought Sendak was going to be there. That would've been his moment. His revenge. But nevertheless, Shiro contacted Allura.

" _This is Black Lion, no sign of Kingfish. I repeat, no sign of Kingfish." He said._

" _ **Zero to**_ _**Black Lion, are you sure, over?**_ " _Allura asked._

" _Positive. Kingfish isn't here. Only two of his men came to meet with Gun Bunny."_

There was then a short pause. Shiro could only assume she too wasn't that happy about it. A couple of seconds later, Allura got back to Shiro.

" _ **Copy, Black Lion. Capture the two x-rays and Gun Bunny for questioning, over.**_ "

" _Got it."_

" _The fuck you mean he's not here?" Shiro heard Mateo snap, grabbing his attention._

" _It means he's not here and you'll only deal with us." The bald agent replied._

" _Well, I don't know you two so why should we talk?"_

" _We have the money," the dark skin agent said. "We just want the weapons."_

" _I want Sendak cos' I only deal with him!"_

" _We already told you he isn't here! Stop wasting our time and give us the weapons!"_

" _I'm not handing you shit until I see Sendak!"_

" _Blue Lion to Black Lion," Lance voice buzzed from Shiro's earpiece. "Shit sounds like it's gonna hit the fan real quick. What'd you wanna do?"_

" _Hold. Just hold." He replied._

As the Galra agents continued to gicker with the arms dealer back and forth, Mateo suddenly drew out a pistol behind his jeans and fired. The bald agent in front of him dropped within a second with a hole in his forehead. Mateo then turned his aim towards the darker skin agent, shooting him in the shoulder. His cap flung off as he reeled onto the ground. Mateo then went up to the defenseless agent on the ground and bent down, holding him by the collar while aiming his pistol.

" _Where is he?" Mateo demanded. There was no answer. "WHERE'S SENDAK?"_

Apart from Shiro, everybody else was surprised to see the entire thing unfold. There was no reason to wait. Now was the time.

" _All units, move in now!" Shiro ordered._

Voltron's ground team and the police emerged from the shadows and advanced towards the parking lot, surrounding Mateo and the last Galra agent.

" _Drop your gun, Diaz!" Shiro yelled._

 _"Mãos atrás da cabeça! **(Hands behind your head!)** " one of the police officers ordered._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! Easy!" Mateo said, raising his hands._

As he loosened his grip off the pistol, two police officers grabbed Mateo and held him against the side of his car, cuffing him. Shiro ordered Keith and Pidge to treat the Galra agent and Hunk to search the car. He looked at Mateo, still being held by the police officers. Something felt off about his skin color.

" _What the hell?" Shiro heard Hunk mutter._

 _He approached Hunk. "What's wrong?"_

Hunk stepped away, showing an empty boot. Shiro froze on the spot.

" _There's no weapons. The car's empty." The Samoan said._

Shiro stared at the empty boot before turning around to face Mateo. He glanced at him calmly.

" _The hell's this, Diaz?" Shiro growled, waving towards the boot._

" _I was gonna meet Sendak." Mateo answered._

" _Your car is empty."_

" _Well, Captain Obvious. As you can see, this was supposed to be an ambush. That 'deal' was my way in."_

At this point, Keith and Pidge stepped in to listen.

" _You have some sort of grudge with Sendak or something?"_

"' _Course I do. I'm a bounty hunter. I was hired to capture Sendak alive."_

The team exchanged glances in confusion before Shiro turned back to Mateo.

" _Hired? What'd you mean hired?" Shiro asked._

'Mateo' sighed, rolling his eyes. " _You guys are gonna need a computer. Cos' my name's not Mateo Diaz."_

* * *

 **2000 Hours**

 **Goiânia, Brazil**

Once the team arrived at the empty warehouse they set up as their operation post, Colbert typed up the identity of the bounty hunter they took in. As she did so, the team waited in one of the offices while watching the bounty hunter who sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

" _He's right," Colbert said and spun around to face the team. "His real name's_ _ **Sebastian Rose**_ _. US Marine Force Recon turned CIA Contractor."_

" _I just go by_ _ **Rolo**_ _," the bounty hunter corrected. "And I'm a former CIA Contractor. I hunt bounties now."_

" _Makes sense with the fake ID. So what the bloody hell happened to the real Mateo Diaz?" Gold asked the team._

" _Took care of him back in Rio. Idiot had it coming. And it was a good cover to get to Sendak."_

" _Who hired you to get to Sendak?" Allura asked._

" _The guys from NATO."_

The fact it was the government who sent a bounty hunter really surprised the team.

" _Bloody bastards," Coran swore. "They really think Voltron wouldn't be able to complete this mission."_

" _I don't think they're happy the CIA gave us a chance." Keith commented._

" _Or the CIA is in on this and they just want us to watch the bounty hunter handle Sendak." Lance added._

" _Doubt it," Allura replied. "This came from a friend from the CIA and he would never lie to me."_

" _Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm willing to back out on my contract and let you guys catch Sendak."_

The team looked back at Rolo. He was this quick to abandoning his own mission.

" _Really?" Allura asked._

" _Uh huh. I have faith you guys would take him down. I'm also planning on leaving this bullshit job so I can go back to Vegas and see my family again."_

" _Any chance you have any information that could help us find Sendak?"_

 _Rolo shook his head. "Nope. Didn't even get shit on how they smuggle their weapons."_

" _Well, thanks for the help anyway." Shiro held out his hand towards him._

 _Rolo stood up and shook his hand. "As long as you guys catch that sonuvabitch for me, I would be more than grateful."_

He then walked out of the office, making his way to the door. Once Rolo was out of sight, the team looked back at each other.

" _So, what now?" Pidge asked._

" _Me and the intel team will try to locate the Galra." Coran answered._

" _In the meantime, I'll go have a chat with that Galra member we took in." Shiro said._

" _You guys get some rest. We'll contact you if we have anything." Allura told them._

The rest of the team got up and left the office, leaving Allura, Shiro, Coran, Colbert and Gold alone in the office. Something was off with NATO, especially when Bogh mentioned someone from Galra was inside NATO.

" _So, how are we gonna deal with the higher ups?" Shiro asked. "No doubt they're gonna try to bury us."_

" _Leave it to me and Gold. While Colbert gets some intel on the Galra, we'll try to figure out what the tops are really up to." Coran replied._

" _Make it happen," Allura nodded. "And keep a low profile. We don't want to confront them. Not just yet."_


End file.
